Friends Like These
by D.E. Drabbles
Summary: It's the first day of school! The gang meets up with their old friends and buddies. Gender-swapped characters are here too, there are a couple of OC's. Finn's a sophomore! Action/Mystery/Friendship/Romance/Talent and many more! Will the gang survive the pressure, excitement and mysteries of 'Highschool? Don't ya'll worry, cause you guys get to choose the pairings.
1. High School StUff

**Sooo. Hey! This here's my first fanfic, for a friend of mine ^w^ Enjooooy! Kyaaaaannn!**

**I really hope you guys will lumpin' read, fave, review and EnJoY! Don't worry, you may vote for the pairings ;)) And I will reply yow reviews! **

**Anywhooos, Let us now go to the Story, shall we?**

**:DDD (Mee Sooo Happy! Squeeeee! Don't mine me. Just proceeed! Woot! W00t!)**

**Oh. Aaaaand ummmm. . . Do forgive me for my eRroRss. Ehehehe. Soowwwyyy T^T**

**_~**Edit! Hey! You guys can also vote for le pairings! In mey Account! But if you're choices aren't there, then you may right/type it yowself, sound good buddy? w**~_  
**

Bonnie's P.O.V

I just woke up from a nice sleep. Today was the first day of school; I have to admit I was a bit excited to see my old friend, Kasu. She's my best friend in the world, along with Lilliana Space, she was a close friend of mine; she would always make me and Kasu laugh without her knowing what she was saying were hilarious. I sat up on my bed; pony tailed my hair then stood up walking towards the bathroom to wash my face and to brush my teeth as well. While I was washing my face I suddenly remembered Marceline Aberdeen. "Ahw. Man!" I whispered to myself. Marceline and I go way back. She was a very wild woman; she was known to be a daredevil in the long lines of the Aberdeen's. Although she was royalty like myself, she didn't seem to act and to be like one at all. She had no responsibilities of a sort; all she did was to have fun althrough-out the day. But even though she would look wild and extreme in the outside, I'm sure she's a total different person in the inside. I heard her sing one time inside the music room, and man-did she have a voice. She was also known to be great Bass player. When I was brushing my teeth, I then remembered Finn Evans. "*sigh*" Now that was one worth it person to remember. Why? You ask? Well, Finn Evans. Hmmmm. He was one guy I will never forget. He too was a sophomore like me; we both went to the same school. He had blonde hair that would always give me the Goosebumps. He also had blue eyes; I hear they were bluer than the Circassian sea. He had the nicest attitude; he was so selfless. He was good in playing a few instruments. I would always see him with Bubba, my months older brother, and Marshall Lee, Marceline's cousin. After brushing my teeth, I immediately changed my clothes, and went out of my room straight towards the kitchen. "Good morning, your highness." Greeted Peppermint Butler. "Why a very good morning to you too Peppermint." Peppermint Butler was our butler; he worked for us ever since I could remember, me and my brother would always call him Peppermint Butler, because he smells like Peppermint, I think that's his perfume or something. "Oh, Peppermint." I called him.

"Yes, milady?"

"Have you ever seen Gumball?"

"His royal highness is still in his quarters. Would you want me to go get him?"

"Oh. Don't. I will be the one to get him"

"As you wish."

So off I went to go fetch my brother in his room. While I was walking inside the corridors of our palace, me and my brother met paths, he was just about to button his top. "Oh. There you are Gumball." I said. "Good morning, dear sister." He replied. "Come. Peppermint Butler has already prepared our breakfast." I said. We both walked back towards the kitchen without another word.

As we entered the kitchen, Peppermint Butler greeted Gumball-good morning, and he directed us to our seats. We both said our meal prayers and began to eat our meal.

After my brother finished his meal, he stood up and readied the car. We would always take his car, not mine, because he wanted to. But if we were going in separate ways we would drive our cars towards our desired destinations. "Hurry up sister" Gumball said, while walking outside the kitchen. I quickly finished my meal and followed my brother, as I walked out of the kitchen I bid farewell to Peppermint Butler. "See you later, your highness." He said.

I made my steps out of our candy colored kingdom, and saw my brother in the car. "Come on. Bow!" He yelled. "Coming." I said while fixing my hair for the last time. As I entered the vehicle, I asked my brother "How do I look?" "You look fine, as always." He replied while starting the engine. As he drove towards our school, I can feel the excitement. "So. What do you think today will be?" I asked my brother unexpectedly. "Well, if you ask me, I say it'll only be just another average day of school." He replied.

"But aren't you excited to see Fi again?" Fi or Fi-Fi, is Finn's little sister. She's 13, but still many boys admire her because of her being her.

"What! No. Huh? How'd you know about that?"

"Oh. Come on Gumball. It isn't obvious that you have a 'thing' for her."

"Pffft. Okay. But what about you and Finn? Huh?" He asked me in a very annoying manner.

"Wh-wha? Me and F-Finn?" I blushed in deep red, not knowing what to say.

"Aha! See. We all have our own secretes to keep."

"Hmp." I pouted, while the redness of my face was turning to a slight shade of pink.

"Hehe." Snickered Gumball.

As we got closer towards our school, I felt my heart beat fast, because of the mixture of nervousness, and excitement. I saw Marceline's car parked at the corner. "Fudge." Was all I could say. "What's the matter?" asked my brother. "It's Marceline." I answered.

"Oh."

"*sigh*"

"You know? The two of you should get along already. I mean come on look at me and Lee. We both manage to stand each other's company."

"Oh. Really? Then why is it I see you two fighting sometimes?"

"Well. At least we're friends, right? What about you and Marceline?"

"Me and her ARE friends, but. . . We just don't like each other's company 'that much'"

"Well, I can't say I tried."

We finally found a parking lot to park the car. As soon as the car stopped, me and brother got off the car gathered our stuff, and walked towards the entrance of the school. At the door I saw Kasu and Lilly talking about something. I quickly said goodbye to my brother, and walked towards my best pals. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. Kasu immediately, gave me a bro hug. "Bow! How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Swell too!"

"How about you, Lilly?" I asked her.

"Oh. Ya know I'm doing lumpin' great, Bow." She said with a smile.

"Man it feels so good to have the gang back." Said Kasu.

Me: You're so right, Kasu. (I said while we were walking towards our own lockers)

Kasu: So. Bow. Any new crushes, lately?

Me: *sigh* How could I possibly move on.

Kasu: O~kay. It seems that you still haven't changed a bit.

Me: Ehehe. *I giggled*

Kasu: How about you, Lilly?

Lilly: Well. I still have a lumpin' crush on Brad.

Me: What!? After he dumped you?

Kasu: Yeah. Lilly, you have got to move on!

Lilly: How can I possibly move on! Look, you, Bonnie. You like still had the same lumpin' crush since the first lumpin' grade! And did you move on?

Me: No.

Kasu: But, I'm sure if he would dump you Bow, you'd probably move on right?

Lilly: Would you?

Me: I haven't actually thought about that before. (I said in a 'down' manner)

Kasu: Ugh. What am I saying? Finn is like the nicest man we all know. Of course he won't dump you!

Lilly: Yeah. You're totally right, girl. Rumor has it that Finn was like dumped by a girl this summer. But nobody knew who this lumpin' girl was, because Finn didn't tell anybody but his two friends, Gumball and Marshall.

Me: Really? He must've felt sad when that happened.

Kasu: Yeah. You're right.

After our talk, the school bell finally rang. The saddest thing about that morning was that I still didn't see Finn. "Maybe I'll see him later, class." I said to myself. The first period was English. That period was when me and Kasu would go separate ways, because she was in a different class.

"Bye, Kasu." Me and Lilly said at the same time.

"Yeah, Bye guys!" She said happily.

**So there ya go guys! How was it? **

**F.Y.I: Kasu is not Lady Rainicorn )**

**Tell me what you guys think, k? And please vote for the pairings! Tell me if it's Fubblegum, Finnceline, etc etc. The next chapter will be UpDated Sooooon ;))**

**So far I did about approximitly 1,000 words :D**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**~Ray-Ray OoooUuuuuWwwwwTtt ;))~**


	2. NoTeS of the two PeePs

**Helooo, again EveryBodeehh! How ya'll doin'?**

**Guest 8/28/12: Yeah! Woohoooo! FubblEgum! Squeee! There is a Fubble moment already for U, buddy :DD**

**kody002: U a Flinn fan, eh? That sounds good ^w^ TY for voting! We shall come to that :))**

**ZalgarTheLostHero: Dude, yow name is da bomb! Haha. Nice Finnceline! I added a moment for ya! TY for ye vote!**

**So far the results are:**

**Fubblegum 1 vote**

**Flinn 1 vote**

**Finnceline 1 vote**

**For all those peeps who aren't yet informed about the polls I made on my profile for the voting, then Gooo now! Vote, Vote, Vote before I make up mah lumpin' Mind! ;)) Go ahead budd, it's 100% guarantee for FREEE! YaH heard? Anywayzz, this story is not only about Highschool )**

**I also added my own little twist. **

**The characters are still who they are. Candy people, Vampires, True Humans, Lumpy peeps, etc. But except of course for Jake, Lady, Cake, Mono and Kasu. Those guys are human here. There will be action too. The Lich, Magic man, and Scorcher will appear in future chapters, so stay tuned everyone! Now back to le FanFic! Enjooooy! P.S: Mono and Lady have different names :))**

~OoOoOo~

Marceline's P.O.V

Once I heard the school bell rang I immediately packed my books and went off. I said goodbye to my friends, Booboo, Wendy, and Georgy. "Bye, dudes!" I said to my three pals. "Yeah. Bye Marcy!" I walked towards the room I was assigned to go. My first period was English, while my friends were in a different class. As I entered the room I saw a couple of familiar faces. Guuh. I even saw Bonnie. The pink princess of the candy kingdom. Pffft. I saw her with her annoying friend, Lilly, or something. The thing that bothered me the most was the part when we had to introduce ourselves to the newbies. I also saw Finn Evans sitting right next to Hillary Douges (Hot dog princess) Man she was lucky, first day of class and she gets to sit with the coolest guy in school. I-I mean it's not like I have a thing for him. Do I? Eh. I don't know. Geez, where will I sit? Well, what do we have here. A vacant seat. Oh. Boy, and the vacant seat is. . . Right next to Finn Evans. 'Oh well' I guess I haven't got any more choices than here. But wait. . . There IS still another vacant seat right next to Bonnie. . . Hmmm. . . Nah! I'm totally going for the vacant seat next to Finn. Ehehe. 'Me soo Good'

"Hey Finn!" I said while putting down my books on my new desk.

"Oh. Hey Marcy!" He said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Sooo. How was your summer?"

"Oh. You know the usual. New memories and junk. What about yours?"

"Me? Well. I did get to write a couple of new songs for someone."

"Whoa. Really? That sounds great, Marcy"

I was so happy that Finn and I knew each other since the first grade. He was so approachable, and comfortable to be with. Every moment with this dude, is like. . . Something unforgettable. . . I guess that must be why Gumball, and Lee hangs out with him.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Oh. Great. Marceline gets to sit with Finn. . . Worst of all they're having a conversation with each other. "Hey, Bonnie?!" said Lilly, while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Hmmm? Huh? What?" I said in a timid manner.

"Glob. Bow? What are you like lumpin' looking at?"

"*sigh* Marcy got to sit right next to Finn."

"Huh? What do you lumpin' mean?" (Said Lilly while looking at the direction at to where Bonnie was looking at)

"Look "

"OH. MAH. GLOB. Oh no, she didn't!"

"Shhh. Pipe down Lilly. They might look our way!"

"Oh. Right sorry. What are you planning to do now?"

"Let's just lay low."

"No way girl! You have to fight for your man!"

"What? My-what?"

"Look. As far as I know, one conversation means one relation."

"Relation?"

"Yes. Relation! It means they lumpin' connect with each other!"

"Well, of course they 'connect'! Isn't that the point of the whole communicating, conversation thing?"

"Ugh. Bow, you have to think out of your scientific brain!"

"Oh. How I wish Kasu was here "

"Don't worry, girl. Lilliana Space is here to save the day!"

"*sigh*"

After that, rather odd conversation with Lilly the teacher finally came in. "Good morning class." Greeted our first period teacher. "My name is Daniel" He added.

"I will be your new teacher for this school year." (He said while writing his full name on the chalkboard.)

Sir Daniel: You may call me Sir Daniel.

Sir Daniel: Ah. And I still see some familiar faces here. Hmmm. . . Is that you, Finn Evans?

Finn: Yes, Sir (Said Finn with a smile)

Sir Daniel: I thought so.

Sir Daniel: Now would anybody like to introduce themselves to the whole class?

Soon the day passed slower and slower minute by minute. . . I also can't help that feeling that something weird and odd was going on. I can't seem to explain this emotion it was almost like Deshavu or something.

Finn P.O.V

Man. The first day of class sure is a busy day. But still, I feel like I know some of the people here, even though I know that I have never seen them before in my Life. Geez what's up with that? -_-

I saw Bonnie looking a bit troubled, which worried me. So I had to do what I have to do. I wrote a note on a paper and sent it to Bonnie through air male (paper airplane thingy ;)

Bonnie P.O.V

"Ouch." I said to myself as a paper plane hit the back part of my head. As it landed below my desk, I looked around searching for the person who threw that on my way. But apparently, I didn't see anyone acting suspicious. I picked the paper plane and unfolded it. As I opened it I saw a note that said-"**Are Ü okay?**" Glob! It was from Finn! I was so shocked! Why would he send a paper plane that would ask me if I was okay? Does it mean he cares for me? I don't know. Well, I guess I just have to reply to this note, right? "**I'm fine, Finn. Why do you ask?** **:3**" I wrote my respond sentence right next to Finn's sentence and I folded the paper back to its paper plane form and sent it back to Finn in air male.

Finn P.O.V

As I waited for her reply I couldn't help to think that something odd was really going on. Finally I saw a paper airplane heading towards my desk. I caught it, and then read the reply note Bonnie sent me. "**I'm fine, Finn. Why do you ask? :3**" That smiley she sent me, made me smile. "**Ü seem a bit troubled. Something bothering ya? ^w^**" I folded it again and sent her the plane.

Their messages:

Finn: **Ü seem a bit troubled. Something bothering ya? ^w^**

Bow: **Well. . . There is one thing. . . **

Finn: **What is it then? **

Bow: **I can't help the feeling that something strange is going on :(**

Finn: **Yea. Me 2 **

Bow: **Really? **

Finn: **Yup. It's kinda' like Deshavu. You know what I mean?**

Bow: **Totally. It's been bugging me since the first minute Sir Daniel got in. But maybe it's just us who are feeling that feeling.**

Finn: **Yea. Maybe. Soo. How was summer for you?**

Bow: **It was pleasing ^u^ urs?**

Finn: **It was nice too, but. . . New memories were formed :'(**

Bow: **What do you mean, Finn?**

Finn: **Nothing. . . I'll see you later Bonnie! Maybe at recces or lunch ;))**

Bow: **I'd like that ^u^ Thanks for everything, Finn ((:**

Finn: **You're very welcome, milady X) I'll always be here ^w^**

Bonnie P.O.V

D'aaaaww. Those last words Finn wrote really touched my wondering heart 3 I looked at Finn, and he smiled at me. I smiled at him back, hoping that it'll be like this forever. I hope that every first period we'd always send notes and cute smileys at each other, that way the first period would be my favorite among all, even more than Science. I kept that paper, I kept it so that it would be a reminder to me that Finn truly does care for others. Lilly looked at me with a menacing smile. "So. Bow. Who are you lumpin' talking to?" she asked curiously. "Oh. No one." I replied. "Ehehe" giggled Lilly.

~OoOoOo~

**Hey! Sorry about this short chapter T^T I was taking it slow. . .**

**Anyway. Keep voting ya'll! The voting isn't closed just yet! **

**Oh. And what do you guys think the **_**thing**_** bothering PB and Finn was?**

**Comment, Review, Share and Fave )**

**~Ray_Ray OoooWwwwTttt~**

**I will update sooooon! So don't ya'll worry now! ^w^ **


	3. Ash Stone? Seriously?

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Apparently the real update of this chapter got deleted T^T**

**Because of the black out, I have lost this chapter. . . I'm so sorry for disappointing you. I'm down myself too. I already made it about 2,000 words I guess. It took me half the day to get there. . . **

**I'm so sad I could cry :'(( But, that won't stop me from writing and finishing this fanfic.**

**Anyway. This fanfic will have tons of chaps so don't ya'll worry now. The Lich, Scorcher, and Magic man will appear in deeper parts of the story. In these parts of the chapters Finn is still heartbroken from what happened '**_**this summer' **_**wherein his two best bro's will help him find **_**the one.**_

**ZalgarTheLostHero: Don't you worry! Thy thirst for Finnceline shall be qreunched! Be patient! I'll give ya all sweetness to every pairing you desire! As long as you guys keep voting ((:**

**kody002: Be patient my friend! For moawr shall come to arise! But shunt' I tell no spoilers. Ehehe, Sowwy! ^w^**

**Okay, sooo. Now the votings! There were two people who voted at the polls, and one who voted at a different website! Sooo. The votes now are:  
_order does not_ matter  
**

**Finnceline 3 votes**

**Flinn 2 votes**

**Fubblegum 2 votes**

**For all the peeps who are feeling down, cuz' of the votings, don't worry! We're only on the 3rd chapter! So-Keep calm and read le Fanfic ;)) **

**This fanfic will also have SoNgs and dances! Ya know kinda' like Glee! Yey! If you haven't heard about Glee before it's a T.V series on JackTV, but if you haven't heard of JackTV before then. . . Let's just say it's got a different type of entertainment, as they mentioned it on they're Logo. **

**P.S: FP's name is NOWHERE near related to what happened '**_**this summer**_**'**

**On with the story! Kyaaaaaaaaaan~**

~OoOoOo~

In Fionna's classroom

Fionna P.O.V

Oh. Boy, was I glad that Scarlet Summers (FP) and I still had the same room every morning. Scarlet is my best friend, only that her dad is super protective because of her being fire elemental and all. She too is a royal, like the dudes who hang out with my bro. So me and her only get to hang out here in school.  
"Pssst. Hey Fi." Whispered Scarlet. "Yeah? What is it?" I whispered back.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit boring?"

"Yeah. You're tote's right."

"I sure do hope the school bell will ring soon."

A few minutes later after that short conversation me and Scarlet had, the school bell DID ring. "See I told you it would ring!" Yelled Scarlet with glee. Me and her stood up and walked out of the classroom, since it was already time for Lunch. As we both walked towards the cafeteria I can't help the feeling that something odd was going on. "You okay Fi?" asked Scarlet. "Huh? I'm fine." I replied.

"Hey, Scarlet. Do you still have the same crush?" I asked her unexpectedly.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Hehe. I thought so."

Scarlet just giggled back. As we arrived in the cafeteria I looked around and saw _some_ familiar faces, and _some_ familiar faces that I know I have NEVER seen before in my life. I saw this one weird guy. He had this Mohawk thingy. Although, I'm not quite sure if it was really a Mohawk; because he also had this long hair that falls on his shoulders. Ghuk. That was one freaky dude. After me and Scarlet chose our food from the lunch lady, we already found a permanent table. It was the greatest table ever.

Bonnie P.O.V

As we sat down on our table, I saw Ash Stone. Man that guy is a jerk. He was that dude who broke Marceline's heart! He sold Marceline's teddy bear to a witch! I mean can you believe that!? A guy, selling your most favorite thing in the world to a witch?! The nerve! "Hey, Bow. Isn't that Marceline's jerky ex?" said Kasu. "Yup." I replied. "Oh. Mah. Glob. What is he doing here?" said Lilly.

Kasu: "Whoa. Now, now Lilly. We don't know if he has changed or not."

Me: "Oh. Come on Kasu. I mean look at him! He hasn't changed a bit!"

Kasu: "Hmmm. You have got a point there, Bow."

For some reason I really hated Ash for breaking Marceline's heart like that. I care for Marceline as a person. I'm not that cruel you know.

Gumball P.O.V

I wasn't pleased to see Ash Stone enter the cafeteria, knowing what he did to Marceline and Finn. He's a jerk who has no manners of a sort. "Hey Marshall, isn't tha-"before I could finish my words Marshall interrupted me "I know, Bubba. I know." He said in a relaxed manner. "Dude, I swear if he does the thing that he did to Marcy again, I'm going to punch him in the gut." Said Finn.

Narrator's P.O.V

Ash walked towards Marceline's table and looked at Marcy and her friends. Marceline stopped talking to her three friends and looked at Ash saying "What?" Finn then stood up silently and blocked Ash from going any further towards Marceline. "Finn are you crazy?" whispered Gumball. "Relax. He knows what he's doing." Said Marshall casually, while putting his feet on top of their table. A silence was heard.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the hero of Whittier Union High" said Ash. Marceline and her friends immediately transferred to another table, they moved to Bonnie's table. "Mind if we crash?" said Marcy to Bonnie's group. "Why not." Replied Bonnie.

Finn: "What are you doing here Ash?"

Ash: "Going to school, of course."

Finn: "No, What I mean to say is. What are you doing here in Marceline's table?"

Ash: "Why is she your girlfriend or something?"

Marceline blushed as she heard this. "Don't push it, vampire." Said Lilly to Marceline. "Gah. W-Whatever." Replied Marcy in a timid manner. "Are you okay, Marceline?" Asked Kasu. "I'm fine." Replied Marcy. "Oh. Really?" added Bonnie in an annoying manner. "Ugh. Just mind your own business, Bonnie" "Ghuck. Fine" Pouted Bonnie.

Finn: "No she's not my girlfriend. I care about her, and I don't want you to hurt her ever again." (He said casually)

Ash: "Oh. Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it? Huh? Tough Guy?" (said Ash while taunting Finn to come and Fight him)

Finn just looked at him with no expression. "Chump! Alright! That's it you're going to get it this time, you Chump!" Said Ash while, punching Finn in the left cheek, but failed, because Finn dodged it effortlessly. "You want to fight, Ash?" Asked Finn. "Hold still will ya!?" Yelled Ash while doing another attempt to punch Finn in the gut, but he failed again because Finn caught his fist and twisted it. Finn soon stopped when Ash fell unto the floor. "It's over Ash." Said Finn while walking passed him and exited the cafeteria.

Gumball and Marshall then threw food at some random kid sitting a random table, then one dude yelled-"**FOOD FIGHT!**" and so the fiasco began, as if nothing happened at all. "Ahh! Come on guys let's get out of here!" Yelled Bonnie to her two friends. "Hurry up, Lilly!" Said Kasu to Lilly, because she was such a slow poke; but it was too late. Lilly got hit on the face by a pie. "Oh. Mah. GLOOOB!" Screeched Lilly. "Why I outta' who did that!?" Said Kasu. "Kasu! Come on!" said Bonnie while grabbing her two friends' hands and dragging them towards the exit door of the cafeteria. "Haha, come on Marcy, let's join in of the FUN!" Said Booboo. "Yeah!" Replied Wendy and Georgy. As the three fellows joined the cafeteria fiasco, Marceline exited the cafeteria and looked for Finn.

As she made her steps out of the cafeteria she saw Bonnie and Kasu tidying up their friend, Lily. "Oh. Mah. Glob! Who could possibly do this to me?" Yelled Lilly. "Calm down Lilly, Kasu and I are doing everything we can to fix you up. Right Kasu?" asked Bonnie "Fudge Yeah we are. Don't worry girl we're totally going to fix this." Reassured Kasu. "Whoaw. Lilly, right? What happened to you?" asked Marcy. "Isn't it Obvy? I got hit by a lumpin' pie on my lumpy Face!" Yelled Lilly. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. I'll help you guys out too, so-CHILL." Said Marcy. "Wow. Marceline's being nice. Heh." Teased Bonnie. Marceline glared at her in a playful manner.

Marcy: "Hey. Have you guys ever seen, Finn?"

Kasu: "No, no we haven't"

Bonnie: "Why do you ask?"

Marcy: "I just want to thank him. . . For, you know. Being protective."

Bonnie: "Oh."

Kasu looked at Bonnie as if she was teasing her of being jealous.

Kasu P.O.V

I bet Bow is super jealous right now. I mean look at her. The eyes, her expression. Ha. I know Bow better than a kid knows candy.

Bonnie P.O.V

I am not jealous. Why would I even be jealous!? _(At this point the two were having an eye to eye_ _communicating thingy)_ I know Marcy and Finn are just good friends. Wait. Are they? I don't know T^T

~OoOoOo~

**Yhup. Ash Stone was there! What do ya guys think? How did it go? **

**Remember the votings are still wide open! So go go go! Vote AwaaaaY!**

**I wonder were Finn went? Oh. And the school, Whittier Union High exists! ^w^**


	4. The Clean Up

**Hai! How's everybody doing?**

**Here I am updating this fanfic (:**

**The saddest thing is that, I'm not feeling well right now. My granny checked my temperature a while ago, and told me that I have a wee fever happening in my bod T^T**

**But that doesn't matter. Right? What matters is that I get to update this for Kasu, Dari, and you guys! Yeeeehaaaaaw! Imma make sure that all of you will be satisfied! **

**I also have Good news for all of you! There was already one peep who voted for Fiolee! Weeeee! What a nice person! (Ame No Yuco:)**

**So far the votes are:**

_**Order still doesn't matter (:**_

**Finnceline 5 votes**

**Fubblegum 3 votes**

**Flinn 2 votes**

**Fiolee 2 vote**

**OC pairings 1 vote**

**I guess Marcy's got the lead, eh? Hahaha.**

**Guest 8/29/12 chapter 3: ((: Buddy, it's just a FANFIC ;) Thank you for the correction, of the proper name of the two fictional characters, I appreciate it. **

**ZalgarTheLostHero: Hahaha, OC pairings. Hmmmm. Nice Idea. Now that I think about it. Yeah, I guess there will be! TY for your awesome Idea, buddy :D**

**Ame No Yuro: Ayeeee! Marshy-kun and Fi-chan! Marcy and Finny! Flamey and Finny! Got it! Yheap! I love the Fiolee vote. RoAwR! :DD Wait. Is your name Korean?**

**kody002: I'm terribly sorry about thy lack of FP! Do forgive me! Don't worry! All you have to do is wait a little longer, buddy ;) Hope thy not offended T^T I'll speed this up for ya, pal! Sound good, kody? ((: and thank you for the compliment :') How'd ya know about the new memories thingy? Ah, I get it! You read the journal I wrote in Deviant art! Good one (:**

**A heroes honor: U a Marcy and Finn fan too? Whoa! I guess there are tons of Finnceline fans here! :D**

**Water07: The next chapter is here :D I'll give ya Fubble!**

**Guest ** **8/28/12 chapter 2: w00t! Yeah! But always remember, buddy, that GOD is the master scientist, he is the creator of all ;))**

**Remember to keep voting! I luv ya all, don't you guys ever dump that! :DD**

**I'll try my very best to keep this fanfic as interesting as possible ;)**

**Oh. And please let us not have any more arguments, I wrote this fanific for the entertainment and for the joy of all, and that means you, pal (: **

~OoOoOo~

Narrator's P.O.V

Meanwhile in the cafeteria. Gumball and Marshall are having fun with the other kids while having a super fun food fight with each other. "Hahaha, this is so fun, Bubba!" said Marshall while taking a piece of food and throwing it to a random kid. "Hey. I just did this to cover Finn. So don't push it." Said Gumball while grabbing a piece of food and throwing it to a random kid too. "But, you gotta admit this IS fun. Right?" asked Lee. "Yeah. It sorta' is." Replied Gumball.

"Haha. This is a blast!" yelled Fionna. "You're so right, Fi!" replied Scarlet. "Oh. Wait. Where'd your brother go?" asked Scarlet.

"Hmmm. He must've went out to get some 'space' or something."

"Don't you ever worry about your brother?"

"Huh? Of course not! I mean, come on! He's a sophomore!"

"*sigh* Well I worry about him."

"Well of course you do. He's your crush."

"Shhhh. Don't say that out loud!"

"Oops. Sorry! Ehehe."

"Oh. Boy." Said Scarlet in a 'down' manner.

While the cafeteria fiasco is happening four 'friends' are seen on the benches somewhere inside the school campus helping one purple smoke lumpy peep out.

Bonnie: "You feeling better, Lilly?" (said Bonnie while comforting Lilly by giving her a pat in the back)

Lilly: "Yes. Thank you guys!"

Kasu: "Any time, Lilly!"

Kasu: "Now that I think about it. When did Finn learn how to defend and fight like that, anyway?"

Marceline: "Finn, works out."

Bonnie: "He does, what?"

Marcy: "I said Finn works out!"

Bonnie: "And where did you get that type of information?"

Marcy: "I saw him."

Bonnie: "What! When? Where? How?

Kasu: "Calm down, Bow."

Lilly: "Drama Bomb!"

Marcy: "Chill! Bonnie! Me, Marshall, Fionna, Gumball, and Finn would hang out with each other from time to time."

Bonnie: "Aahww. How come you guys never told me!"

Marcy: (she just shrugged)

Bonnie P.O.V

This is so unfair. Gumball never said a word to me! So that's why he would go all missing from time to time! Okay. Soooo~. At least now I know, what to do the next time he'd go 'all missing.'

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn then walks toward the four girls. "Hey, Finn." Said Marcy and Bonnie at the same time. "Oh. Uh. Hey there, Marcy and Bonnie." Replied Finn. "Finn. Listen, about what happened in the cafeteria." Said Marceline while standing up.

Finn: "What about it?" (he said with a smile)

Marcy P.O.V

I was nervous to say Thank you to Finn, because I didn't know what would happen next.

Marcy: "I just want t-to tell you. . . Thank You.

Finn: "Thank you for what?" (said Finn with a confused look)

Marcy: "Thank you for. . . Being there."

Finn: "I'll always be here. (he replied while looking at Marcy) I'll always be here for all of you (he then looked at the four young ladies listening to him)

Bonnie P.O.V

Those words. They seem familiar. Oh! That's what Finn told me during our messaging through air male this morning! Well, what do ya know. Finn truly is one dude who will always be there for you :')

Narrator's P.O.V

In the cafeteria, all of the students there got busted by Mr. Billy Armstrong, the principal and also known as a very good gym teacher, caught them throwing food at Mr. Simon Petrickov, the weirdest teacher around. "What is the meaning of this!?" Yelled Mr. Billy. "Didn't you hear the school bell ring?" He added.

Billy P.O.V

I saw all of the children throwing food at Mr. Petrickov, the Ice wizardry teacher. Poor Mr. Petrickov even though he would sometimes get through my nerves I still had a slight feeling of pity in him. I stopped this unending fiasco at once, and told the children to clean the mess they have made. Unexpectedly, Marceline, Finn, Bonnibell, Kasu, and Lilly suddenly barged in of the cafeteria.

"Well. Well, Mr. Evans. How nice of you to join us." I told him. "Ehehe. Was this a bad timing?" He replied while smiling at me sheepishly. "The five of you, come here and clean." I ordered. "What! No lumpin' way! We weren't even here!" Yelled Lilly. "Uh-oh. W-What she means to say is that-we'll clean up this mess, Mr. Billy, sir!" said, Kasu to cover Lilly from being sent to detention. "Hmmm. Very well then." I said in a quite 'serious' manner.

Finn P.O.V

Mr. Billy soon walked out of the cafeteria. I looked at the mess; It was so disastrous. Food was all around, I also saw the janitor grumbling about something. Fi and her best friend, Scarlet walked towards me. "Hey, Finn. You okay?" asked Fi. "I'm fine." I replied. "Hey, Scarlet." I said. "O-Oh. Hey Finn." She replied.

Scarlet P.O.V

Finn said Hi to me. I was so happy, that he spoke to me. At first I didn't know what to say, so I just said Hi back.  
Oh. How hate it when you want to talk to somebody, but you don't know how to start the conversation. I blushed deeply as he looked at me with his blue-eyes. "Ummm. Scarlet, are you okay?" asked Finn. "Oh. O-Of course I am." I giggled. Finn smiled at me.

Finn P.O.V

I looked around a bit more to see if Gumball and Lee were okay. "Hey! Finn!" Called Marshall. "Ah. There you are." Said Gumball to me too.

Me: "Hey thanks, for covering me, guys."

PG and Lee: "No problem, bro."

Marshall: "Thanks for doing that to my cuzz."

Me: "It was my pleasure."

Marshall laughed while punching my shoulder playfully. So, me and the others cleaned the cafeteria until it would look spotless as possible and as food free as can be.

After cleaning the whole cafeteria, we all went back to our respective classrooms.

~OoOoOo~

**Hey! The four first chapters where slow but long chapters. **

**I just wrote is this long to be detailed and extra 'precise' of the first day of school.**

** After this chapter, things will soon be fast and will be put in a pace-the normal pace. We will now soon get to the mushy love, and deep parts of the story. So, ya'll should REALLY stay tuned NOW. Ehehe (:**

**Remember to keep voting!**

**1 review = 1 inspiration ^w^**

**I will be Updating this as soon as possible! Kyaaaaaaaaan~**


	5. New swAggy dUdEs!

**Annyeonghaseyo! **

**How ya'll doing?! Squeeeeeee~ Don't you just love it when tons of peeps review your fanfic :') **

**Thank you so much guys! You're reviews, faves, follows, and votes really means a lot to me :DD**

**It's what keeps me going ;)**

**I LUV U GUYS SO MUCH! *hugs and kisses to all* Weeeeeeee~!**

**Okay. Soooo~ *clears throat* I will be introducing a couple of OC's on this or the 6****th**** chapter *no spoilers please*. Don't worry! I promise, I'll make this work for all of you!**

**Aaaaand. Ummmm. Ehehe. Sorry for the super late update! I was so busy T^T Hope ya'll understand :'(**

**Oh. Aaaannd please do not be annoyed about the sur names of the OC's and the other peeps here, like Scarlet SUMMERS, Kody SPRING, etc, etc, cuz' I have a very valid reason for that. . . There are only FOUR peeps who has that kind of sur name, and those FOUR peeps has got a very important role in the story, stay tuned if you guys want to know! **

**Don't worry I make the rules as I go, so please keep voting!**

**So far le votes are :DD**

_**The order still doesn't matter ;))**_

**Finnceline 9 votes**

**Flinn 5 votes**

**Fubblegum 5 votes**

**Fiolee 5 votes **

**OC Parings 1 vote (there will be an OC pairing. . . I guess :)**

**Ok. Seriously. Marcy-Chan (I bet she'll kill me if she'd find out I just called her that, eh? X) has got le lead!**

**There you are folks! Hope Thou shall not be dampened by thy results T^T**

**Don't worry! We're only on le 5****th**** chapter! ****kody002 keep your fingers crossed, Buddy!**

**kody002: Haha thank you for understanding! Weeeeee! Keep yow fingers crossed, pal! ;))**

_**Shhhhhh. . . **_**Haha.**

**Water07: Aaaawww. *sniff* Thank you! Haha. Adfdbdhrthbg Finn adthdfbgwrta should vsfascfdshth be vfvzsdfsh a avcsfgthb whut? Does that mean you're voting for Flinn too :3? Yea. Fubble ****–****still- ;)**

**Chuvulam: Ehehe. Sorry T^T. Flinn all the waaaaay! ;D**

**ellie111lolz: R-Really? I-It did? *sniff* *sniff* Thank You :,)) I-It rocks as much as Carly Rea Jepsen? Squeeeeeee~ *hugs* ThankeeeeeeYouuuuu!**

**Ame No Yoru: Does that mean you're voting for Flinn :3? Reeaaallyyy? It's Japanese? NICE :D**

**Oh. And your profile pic, is da bosss!**

**Guest 8/31/12 . chapter 3: xD Yeah! Wooooo! Fubblegum lovers fowever! Squeeeee! Kyaaaaaan~!**

**red7up 9/1/12 . chapter 4: Hehe. Thanks for calling it Fun! Finnceline Ayyyeeeeeeeeeeeiiii~!**

**ZalgarTheLostHero: Huh? Haha! I can't seem to understand thy wordings! Hehe. JOKEY! Love squares. . . Tons of MYSTERIES u DRAMA-ROMANCE-LOVE-FRIENDSHIP. . . Wait. Why am I suddenly telling you spoilers? Ehehe. . . Shhhh. xD **

**kevinkev18: YeahBoyyyeeeeee!**

**Guest 9/1/12 . chapter 4: Roger that captain! Yow vote has been counted! SQuuuuweeeeeeee~!**

**Finn the Demigod: Haha! Coooool name, brodah! Oh. Boy. It seems that Marcy has got the lead, eh? Haha!**

**Now. On with le fanfic!**

~OoOoOo~

Finn P.O.V

I was so board. I still couldn't help to think that something very strange was happening. I also couldn't help the feeling that someone or something was spying or watching over me; it was sorta' like someone or something was observing my every move. It was really '_creeping'_ me out. It was an unexplainable feeling.

As our current teacher was discussing about a certain topic, I looked around observing the expressions my classmates had on their faces. I caught Marceline looking at me. I smiled at her, and she suddenly jerked her hands off her cheeks and smiled at me back. I also saw her blush.

Marceline P.O.V

Finn caught me looking at him. Oh my gosh. I smiled at him back and looked away as fast as possible. I couldn't help but to blush. My face was so red. I didn't know what to do at that time.

Finn P.O.V

That was weird. Marceline looked away. I looked around once more, and saw Marshall fast asleep while there was a little drop of saliva dripping on his mouth. I also saw Gumball trying to wake him up. But apparently, Marshall was in a deep sleep, so he didn't wake up. Gumball just sweat dropped.

I suddenly remembered _'her'. _How was she doing? Was she alright? I didn't know if she had already replaced me. I wonder if she would pay a visit here. *sigh* So far I still can't seem to move on. All those memories we had this summer, were so irreplaceable. I don't think anybody could ever replace her. If ever there would be, then that girl would've been the greatest girl I have ever encountered.

After a short while the bell finally rang, and Lee finally woke up wiping the drool on his face. "Huh? What I miss?" He muttered as timidly as possible. Gumball just stared at him in a menacing manner.

I stood up, picked up my bag; and walked towards my two friends. "Hey, Finn." Said Marshall while yawning. "Had a nice nap, Lee?" I asked. "Oh. Yeah." He said while scratching his head. The three of us soon walked towards the door and went to our own lockers.

Gumball: "Hey, Finn. Ever thought about getting a new girlfriend this school year?"

Marshall: "Yeah, it's about time you moved on." (He said while putting his hands on his head)

Me: "I-I don't know, guys."

Marshall: "Look. Finn. You have been heartbroken long enough. I say it's time to break those chains."

Gumball: "He's got a point you know, Finn"

I just sighed not knowing what to do. My head keeps on telling me that I should move on, but my heart still doesn't want to. How could I choose between my head and my heart. . .

The four of us headed to our own cars, except for Marshall; he drove a motorcycle. Gumball and Marshall said their goodbyes to Fionna, and I said my goodbyes to Bonnie and Marceline. Those two would sometimes freak me out. Whenever they would cross each other's paths, I would always feel a certain feeling of 'tension' or 'anger' between the two.

I had my own car, Fionna still didn't have hers because she was still a young freshman.  
As we drove home, Fi and I started a conversation.

Fionna: "Do you ever get that feeling, that something very odd is going on?"

Me: "Yeah. It was really freaking me out. It was like something or someone was observing our every move."

Fionna: "Were you the only one who felt it in your room?"

Me: "Nope, even Bonnie felt it too."

Fionna: "I wonder what this could be. . ."

Now I had proof that me and Bonnie wasn't the only ones feeling it. I wonder if Kasu and Lilly felt the same. Hmmmm. . .

A couple of minutes later we finally arrived home. I saw Cake sleeping on the couch in the living room, while Jake cooking dinner in the kitchen. Fionna went upstairs immediately.

"Hey, Jake! Me and Fi are home!" I said.

"Hmmm? Oh. Okay, buddy!" he replied.

I entered the kitchen and sat on a chair there while rubbing my eyes. "What's wrong, Finn?" asked Jake.

"It seems that something's been bothering for the past few days."

"Well. What is it?"

"Do you ever get that feeling when-it's like you see someone and you know that you have never seen that person before, but you feel like you've known him for a long time?"

"Ah. Yeap. That's called Deshavu! I feel it every time I see Jung (Lady), Bonnie's friend. Even though I know I have never seen her before in my entire life I feel like we've known each other ever since!"

"Oh. You mean that good looking Korean girl?"

"Hehe. Yeah."

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn thought about what Jake said, and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door; placed his bag on the table; and stood at his balcony looking at the sun the set. The Evan's family had a big house. It looked like a very futuristic house, with all the balcony's and glass doors; it was luxurious, but wasn't as big as all of the royals' castles'.

And so, the evening grew fast as the sun finally settled.

**~The next day~**

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn woke up; sat up on his bed, and scratched his back. He was still wearing his pajamas (note: His pajamas weren't the ones he wore during the episodes, he wore a blue sleeveless undershirt and the normal loose type of jammies ;)

Finn P.O.V

I woke up from a nice long sleep. I stood up, and walked towards my bathroom. I did the things I was supposed to do, like to brush my teeth, wash my face, etc.

I changed my clothes, and fixed my hair. I went down stairs, and saw Fionna, Cake, and Jake eating their breakfast.

"Good morning everybody." I greeted them all with a smile.

"Good morning Baby Finn!" Said Cake.

I settled down, and ate my breakfast. As soon as I was done, I called Fionna to quickly finish her meal, and to go to the car after.

Fi finally showed up, I started the engine; and drove us both to school. This time, as I was driving; I had this weird feeling that something 'new' or-weird, will eventually happen, I guess. I erased that in my mind, hoping that things would finally be much more clearer. For some reason I felt that some of my memories weren't as clear as they should be.

For instance, my scar on my right chest; I can't quite remember what happened to it, I don't know how or when I got it. It looked as if it had happened a long time ago, but when? I'm sure if something tragic as this would happen to a guy as myself, I will never forget when it happen; I would even remember the exact time and reason why it happened to me. Me and Fi had arrived school in no time flat.

I saw a couple of new cars parked in the school parking lot.

"Who do you think owns these cars?" asked Fi

"I don't know maybe new students." I answered

I parked my car on a perfect parking lot, right next to Gumball's car. Me and Fi, went separate ways; she went to her own locker, and I went to mine. I saw Gumball and Marshall talking, I walked towards them.

"Yo, Dude! Have you heard? There's a new girl in town!" said Marshall to me with glee.

Me: "Really? I wonder what she's going to be like." (Finn said while opening his locker, and placing his books in)

Gumball: "Yeah. Me too. I wonder if she'd be a royal or not."

Marshall: "I also heard, there's going to be a new kid in town. Heard he was a Freshman."

Finn: "I hope he'd be nice to my little sis'."

Marshall and Gumball: "Oh. Please. If that dude, touches Fi-I swear I'm going to make him spill his lunch!" (Lee said while making his knuckles crack, and Gumball fixing his hair)

Marshall: "Wait. Wha? Who ever said you could make a dude spill his lunch!? (said Marshall to Gumball)

Gumball: "Argh. I can do it! I swear! I can even take you on right now!"

Marshall: "Heh. I'd like to see you try, Bubba."

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn just sweat dropped, while the two were glaring at each other in the background. After a couple of minutes, the school bell finally rang. They went back to their own respective classrooms. Bonnie and Lilly are seen talking to each other on their seats.

"Hey, Bow! I like totally heard a new girl was coming!" muttered Lilly excitedly.

"Whoa. Really? Let's make friends with her! I want a new peep in our group!"

"But. Like. What about Kasu? Do you think it would be lumpin' fine for her if we added a new member in our gang?"

"Sure it is! She's the nicest person I know! I bet she'd be the one who would make friends with her, if only she was here."

"But. I also heard that she was a lumpin' _werewolf_." Lilly whispered.

"What!? A werewolf? Ugh. We already have a vampire, and now a werewolf!? Geez, aren't werewolves and vampires known to dislike each other's presence?"

"Umm. Well, yeah. But that's only in movies and books. Who knows what if they were like secret best friends or something?"

"Nah. It's proven. Trust me."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever."

Soon the teacher finally arrived-it was Mr. Daniel. As he entered the room a young girl stood on the door. She was tall, her height was as the same as Marceline's; even her hair only that it was brown. She had teeth like Marceline's only they weren't fangs, but dog teeth. She also had a brown bushy tale, her ears were popping on her head; she looked cute that way. She wasn't fury; her eyes had the color of e light shade of brown. She wore a mini skirt, and a very stylish light colored grey hoodie. As she stood there, she blew the slight amount of hair that fell on her face, that way she looked appealing to the boys; it was a shame Gumball, Marshall, and Ash weren't in that class.

Mr. Daniel introduced her to all of the students. Her name was Sapphire Autumns, she was a werewolf. A true royal, in fact she was the _Werewolf Queen_.

"Okay, Sapphire. You may now go to your desk." Said Mr. Daniel.

Sapphire got to sit down between Bonnie and Lilly.

Marceline P.O.V

Whoa. Seriously? A werewolf? Grrr. . . I can't stand werewolves! They irritate me so much! They think they're so hot and sexy! Heh. I'll show her. (apparently Marceline and Sapphire won't be the _best of friends _this school year)

Finn P.O.V

I looked at the girl who was addressed as, Sapphire. I must say she looks rather-charming and quaint. She looked around, and then looked at me. Suddenly her brown eyes became Golden Brown. I was shocked to see her eyes suddenly change its color. I didn't know what she was thinking about at that moment, so I just looked away pretending as if I saw nothing breathtaking. Her name rings a bell though. . .

Sapphire P.O.V

I saw a man. He had blue-eyes, and blonde hair. For a moment he looked at me, but then looked away. He caught my eye; I bet my eyes changed its color again. Oh. How I hate it when that happens. Why? You ask? Well. Because it would always blow my cover. It would always show the emotion that I would feel, if ever the occasion. But that won't stop me from knowing this man's name.

I thought deeply in my head trying to know if he's face would ring a bell. . . Then, it hit me. The blue eyes; blonde hair; and the fit body. This man's name was Finn Evans! I bet you're wondering how I knew, right? That guy was Vanessa's ex. She showed me a picture of him, I told her she was lucky to have a guy that handsome to be her boyfriend, but why did she dump him then? Geez. This guy looks more handsome in reality than in pictures.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

(btw, this is the narrator's P.O.V)

Sapphire was fidgeting with her friends cellphone, because of boredom. She then skimmed through the pictures. Sapphire stopped, once she saw a picture of a tall blue eyed young man.

Sapphire: "Hey. Ummm. Vanessa, who's this?" she asked out of curiosity.

Vanessa: "Oh. That's my boyfriend, Finn Evans from Whittier Union High. Cute, isn't he?" she answered with a smile on her face.

Sapphire: "Whoa. You are sooo lucky to have him as your bf."

Vanessa: "Hehe." She giggled.

Vanessa: "I know." She added

Vanessa: "He's such a charmer. He's the sweetest most nicest man I have ever met, and ever since the time we dated-he was sweeter to me than ever! Whenever I was with him, every moment would feel like a dream. It was like something so unexplainable. He would always know how to give a girl a great time, and he would always save me whenever I was in deep trouble no matter where and no matter how hard it was. *sigh* Sometimes I even wonder why he chose me to be the one."

Sapphire: "Why not? I mean, nobody can ever control one's heart, right?"

Vanessa: "Yeah."

Vanessa and Sapphire were friends, but they're relationship of being friends are like Marceline and Bonnie. Sometimes they would get along but sometimes not. And these were the times when they would.

Sapphire: "You better watch out Vanessa." She said with an annoying smile on her face.

Vanessa: "And why would I?"

Sapphire: "He won't be yours forever you know. Haha." She said jokingly.

Vanessa: "Lol. I'd like to see you try." She replied playing along.

Sapphire: "We shall see :3"

_**~*End of flashback*~**_

Bonnie P.O.V

I stared at the girl who sat between me and my best friend. I was a bit shy to introduce myself.

But a girl has to do what a girl has to do. Right?

Narrator's P.O.V

Bonnie took a deep breathe, then finally had the guts to speak to the werewolf girl who sat beside her.

Bonnie: "Hai! I'm Princess Bonniebell Bubblegum Winters, you may address me as Bonnie" (she said reaching out her hand to Sapphire, and waiting for her to shake it)

Sapphire: "Oh. Umm. Hello there, I'm the Queen of werewolves. Sapphire Autumns, you may call me as Sapphire." (she said with a very nice British accent, and gladly shook Bonnie's hand)

Bonnie: "That girl beside you over there is Lilliana Space, princess of Lumpy Space from a different realm." (she said while pointing at Lilly; and Lilly smiling at Sapphire)

Sapphire: "It is a pleasure, meeting you Lilliana. (said Sapphire while reaching out her hand to Lilly)

Lilly: "Oh. Please, the pleasure is like all mine." (while shaking Sapphire's hand;)

~OoOoOo~

Meanwhile in Fionna's classroom. . .

A young boy; a fire elemental, was seen standing on the door. "You may now come in Mr. Spring." Said Petrickov to the young lad. He wore an orange jacket, with stylish pants; he's bag was a haversack he only used one sling on carrying it. As he walked he looked around, observing he's environment. He's eyes were color orange with a pinch of flare in 'em.

Fionna P.O.V

I must say. This dude's got swag. Although he kind of looked like Scarlet. He sat next to Scarlet looking at her as if he had feelings for her or something.

Scarlet P.O.V

"Hi! My name is Scarlet Summers, and I'm the princess of the fire kingdom of the west. You?" I introduced myself to the boy who sat next to me.

"Oh. My name is Kody Springs, and I'm the prince of the fire kingdom of the east; a faraway place from here. Me and my family decided to move here for a short while to attend to royal matters with the other royals here in Ooo, and I assume also with yours." He replied.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. My mother just told me to go to school here in the meantime."

"Okay, then. This here's my best friend-Fionna Evans, sister of "the" Finn Evans." I said while introducing him to Fi.

"Hey, what's up?" said Fi to Kody.

"Nice to meet you." Replied Kody to Fi.

"Hey. Kody, if you like-you may always hang out with me and Fi. How's that sound?" I said

"It would be within the honor." He replied.

Somehow, I felt like I already knew him from some time, although I know I haven't seen him before.

Once the school bell rang me, Fi, and our new friend-Kody, walked together towards our own lockers then towards the cafeteria. As we opened the doors I looked around looking for Finn. But apparently he wasn't here. I even looked at Gumball and Bonnie's table just to be sure, but he still was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well. I might as well proceed to picking up my lunch.

Narrator's P.O.V

Meanwhile in the school hallways. Finn is seen fixing his books in his own locker all ALONE. As he fixes his things, he heard light footsteps getting louder second by second, that caught his attention. He looked around, seeing a very familiar distant figure getting nearer. It was a tall girl with 'wolfy-like' ears above her head. She soon walked by Finn. Finn turned around looking at her. As Sapphire, walked passed Finn she controlled her tale to pass below Finn's nose (ya know. That 'thing' dogs do to flirt;)

Finn inhaled while her tale was being passed below his nostrils-she smelled like fresh Rosemary's.

Sapphire: "So. You're 'the' Finn Evans, huh?" (she said with her appealing British accent)

Finn: "Heh. Yeah. And you're 'the' Sapphire Autumns." (he said while smiling at her in a menacing way. Luckily, Finn knew how to approach 'girls like these')

Sapphire: "Funny, cause I've heard of you before."

Finn: "Oh. Really? I too have heard of you before. You're from that other school, right?"

Sapphire: "Yheap. That's good that you know me." (said Sapphire while moving her face closer to Finn's. The distance of their faces were so close-that they could almost kiss)

Finn smiled at this, and also Sapphire.

Sapphire: "Well. I'll see ya around. . . Finny. . ." (she said while walking away him)

As Sapphire walked away, Finn couldn't help but to smile. Marshall suddenly popped out of a room. "Roawr." Said Marshall.

Marshall: "Was she the new new girl?"

Finn: "Yhup."

Gumball suddenly popped out.

Gumball: "I must say she is 'something'.

Finn: "Yeah. I bet she was popular in her school."

Gumball: "You bet. I already searched her-see." (He said while letting Marshall and Finn look at the laptop he was holding.)

Finn: "WAIT a MINUTE! How long a have you guys been here, anyway!?"

Marshall: "The whole time you and her were together. We saw everything!"

Gumball: "Pardon me for being a 'spy' but me and Marshall was just looking for you, and then we saw you and her having face contact; so we both planned to see if you guys would-ya know 'kiss'.

Finn: "What!? No way. I wouldn't dare. And plus, I still can't seem move on."

Marshall: Oh. Come on lover boy! (he said while grabbing a hold on Finn's shoulder.) I mean, look at YOU! You can even let a girl fall for you in one glimpse! Geez, guy!"

Gumball: "Indeed. You are very lucky you know."

Finn: "Pfff. Wha? (he said while getting Lee's hand of his shoulder) You guys are nuts!

Gumball: "Believe it or not, it is true."

Marshall: "Yeah. Ol' Gum-gum here has a point."

Marshall: "Unless~. . . You use a technic! Do you? You have to teach me! I have already got a girl in mind!"

Finn: "Wha? A technic? Ummm. I don't have a technic. What's a technic anyway?

Marshall and Gumball just sweat dropped, and walked back towards the cafeteria.

Finn: "Hey guys! Wait up! (he said while keeping up to his two bros.)

~OoOoOo~

**Soo. There you go guys!**

**Btw, If Marcy has all **_**that **_**kind of personality, Sapphire is TEN TIMES MORE Marceline's personlality.**

**Vanessa, Finn's ex, is TEN TIMES MORE Bonnie's Personality! Squeeeeeee~!**

**If you guys want to know more about Vanessa, then all you have to do is stay tuned! Yeah, that's right! Especially U! Haha.**

**Again sorry for being sow late! Hope you guys can forgive meeee :"( T^T**

**Lol. I'm actually writing this while listening to the song "Breakeven" by The Script!**

**Oh. And I also plan to add songfics here too, eh? What do you guys think. . . Maybe Owl City, or Gym Class Heroes, or other songs sung by other singers.**

**Eh. But I WILL!**

**Remember to vote! It's still open! **

**One Review, one inspiration! It keeps me going!**

**Annyeong! Rayeeeee OuuuWwwwt! Squeeeeee~ Luv ya guys! Thanks for reading this chappy! There will be moawr! Tons and tons of moawr!**

**~*I Love POCKY*~ Its so yummyliciuos! Aaahhh! We're all out of POCKY! Panic all the WaaaaaaaaY~!**


	6. He's SoNg

**Annyeong!**

**Hai! How ya'll doing? I'm back!  
****Thank you for your reviews!**

**There were so many guys and gals who asked for Fiolee, sooooo. . . I added a Fiolee moment for you guys!  
****And ummmm. I planned to make the FOUR a FIVE (: Yheaap. Sorry for not updating it for some time now. . . T^T Do forgive me.**

**kody002: Thank you Kody :D**

**Fiolee 9/9/12 . chapter 5: Copy that cappy (: **

**Guest 9/9/12 . chapter 5: Wooooo! Yeah! :D**

**Water07: Haha. Ikr :D She's actually taking the lead xD I'll be updateeed! ^w^**

**Khaos The Elder: Haha, yhup :D**

**finnbomb 9/9/12 . chapter 5: You voting for Sapphy and Finny? ;) Aye captain :D**

**kevinkev18: Woot! Finnceline :D**

**Chuvulam: Hehe. It's a fanfic ;) I really see myself in you for some reason :I**

**zengods: D'aaww. Really? He told ya? Thanks btw! :')**

**TheatumTheVampire: Thank you! Whoa, Kody002 has got tons of rad buddies xD Really think so? Haha :DD**

**The votes areeee :0 **

**The order still doesn't matter ;))**

**Finnceline 11votes (I'm actually eating an apple :3)  
****Flinn 5 votes  
****Fubblegum 6 votes  
****Fiolee 6 votes  
****OC Parings 2 votes (there will be an OC pairing. . . I guess :)**

**Hey. Dudes! Can you guys help me make up a mix name of Finn and Sapphire, cuz one peep (finnbomb chapter 5) voted for that pairing, aaand I can't seem to think of a couple name for 'em. Hehe.**

**Finn and Sapphy 1 vote**

**^~*WAIT! BEFORE YOU START READING, FOLLOW THESE STEPS FIRST:*~^**

**1. Open a New Tab**

**2. Type in Youtube . com**

**3. Search for The Script Breakeven Lyrics**

**4. Click it the video**

**5. Pause it, then let it BUFF I repeat DO NOT PLAY IT, let it BUFF!**

**6. Read the story, and wait for any further instructions. I will tell you what to do next in the story.  
TRUST MEEE ;)**

~OoOoOo~

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn and his friends went to the cafeteria, and ate their lunch. Ever since Ash transferred to this school, Marceline didn't hang out with her old friends anymore; but instead hung out with Bow and her friends. Sometimes they would get along, and sometimes no.

Marceline: "So. You're Sapphire Autumns, right?" (she said while eating pocky)

Sapphire: "Yes. And you must be Marceline Aberdeen."

Marceline: "Heh. You must've heard of my dad before, have you?"

Sapphire: "Oh. You mean, Hudson Aberdeen?"

Marceline: "Yheap."

Sapphire: "Never heard of him before." (she said while getting a piece of pocky from Marcy)

Marcy: "A-Hey! That was mine!"

Sapphy: "Well I guess it's too late for that. Isn't it?"

Marcy: "Grrrr."

Kasu and Bonnie giggled. "Guess, who just got a taste of her own medicine." Said Bonnie. "You shut your mouth, Bonniebell." Muttered Marcy. "Haha. Saphy, I can already tell that-You, Me, Lilly, and even ol' Marcy here are going to be the best of friends :')" added Kasu. Sapphire looked at the gang. She saw Marcy and Bow fighting, Marcy was mad; Bow was laughing at her. Kasu had a smile on her face while looking at Sapphy. Lilly was texting someone on her phone. (namely Melissa)

This made Sapphire feel something she hasn't felt for quite some time now. It was that epic moment when you finally get to be with "Friends Like These" ;)

The principal suddenly entered the cafeteria, with a very important announcement to make.

Billy P.O.V (Just in case you guys forgot, Mr. Billy's the principal)

I saw the children eating their lunch. I was impressed that even Finn still didn't notice all the changes that had happened lately. It was a good thing that the 'five' were still in my sights unharmed and still unseen by _'him'. _If ever that would happen, I bet Finn will protect them.

Me: "Settle down now." (he said with a firm voice)

All of the students soon laid their eyes on me.

Me: I have a very important announcement to make."

I cleared my throat, and began to speak.

Me: "By next week, there will be an acquaintance party."

Noise was heard, some students murmured about it.

Me: "Silence. . . Each one of you may or may not perform on stage. You may sing, dance, or even both. Duets, Solos, and Bands are accepted. You must attend this occasion for it is in fact our first attempt to hold an occasion like this in a very early month such as now."

Finn P.O.V

While Mr. Billy was talking, I planned to ask Marshall and Gumball if they would want to perform on stage with me.

Finn: "Pssst. Hey." (he whispered to his two friends)

Marshall: "What?" (whisper)

Gumball: "Hush, you guys."

Marshall: "No. You shut up."

Gumball glared at Lee.

Finn: "Guys, knock it off. I was askin' you dudes if you would want to join."

Marshall: "Fudge, yea!"

Gumball: "I-I don't know." (he said while scratching the back of his head)

Finn: "Oh. Come on, Gumball! It'll be fun!"

Marshall: "Yea. And besides what could possibly happen?"

Gumball: "Ugh. Fine."

Marshall: "Now. That's more like it."

Mr. Billy soon stopped talking, and went back to his table with the other teachers.

Fionna P.O.V

Whoa. An acquaintance party. "Hey, Scarlet." I said

Scarlet: "Yeah? What is it, Fi?"

Me: "Do you think Marshall will sing?"

Scarlet: "Pfff. Yea. Of course he will!"

Kody: "Who's Marshall?"

Scarlet: "Oh. He's Finn's Best Bro."

Kody: "Do you. Fionna, have a crush on him?"

Me: "What! Pfffft. Nah!" (she turned to a deep shade of red)

Scarlet: "Hehe." (she giggled cutely)

Kody: "I knew it. You do have a crush on him after all."

Scarlet: "I don't think she does. . . Wait. Do you, Fi?"

Me: "I-I don't know. Both PG and Lee are so nice to me. And both of them are Finn's friends, which means I can totally trust them."

Scarlet: "Hmmm. . . Sooo~ does that mean you still can't decide whom to fall for?"

Me: *I just shrugged*

Narrator's P.O.V

The school bell rang, and the day grew fast. Hour by hour; minute by minute; second by second. School indeed can sometimes be a boring place for all of us.

.

.

.

As soon it was time for dismissal, all of them headed out.

Marshall, Gumball, and Finn exited their room; Lee stretched his arms then yawned loud. Gumball looked at him with disgust. The three friends went to their lockers.

Marshall: "Hey. Ummm. Since tomorrows a Friday, I say let's plan something to do for tomorrow night!"

Gumball: "Ugh." (he said while cleaning his glasses)

Finn: "Yeah. Your right."

It was settled. They planned to go 'somewhere' this Friday night. They soon went outside the school campus and saw Bow, Marcy, Sapphy, Kasu, and Fi sitting together under the tree by the benches. They were giggling about something. (they sat there so that Marcy wouldn't get burned by the sun or anything)

Finn smiled at the ladies, and they all smiled back. Marshall and Gumball sat at both sides of Fi. Finn just sat on a corner next to Lee.

Marshall: "Hey, Fi." (he said with a smile)

Fionna: "Hey, dude." (she said while punching his right shoulder)

Marshall: "Haha. You planning to join the singing thing next week?"

Fionna: "Nah. But I'm sure you will, right?" (she said while looking at Lee straight in the eye)

Marshall: "O-Oh. Of course!" (he's face slightly turned red)

Gumball: "Yeah. Ummm. We three are planning to join as a band." (he interrupted their moment)

(Marshall: "Fudge you, Gumball." He said IN HIS MIND ONLY ;)

While those three were talking, Finn's mind just flew. As if no one was there. He can't keep thinking about her. . . again. . .

He stood up, and walked silently back in the campus. No one seemed to notice him walk back in.

Marshall and Gumball were still flirting with Fionna. Although, it seems that Lee was taking the lead :D

Marshall: "Hey. Soo. Ummm, Fi?"

Fionna: "Yeah?"

Marshall: "What was your number again?"

Fionna: "*giggle* Oh. You!" (Fi said while grabbing Lee's phone and entering in her number)

Marshall: "Ehehe. Thanks."

Fionna: "No Problem, Lee."

Bonnie, Kasu, Marcy, and Sapphy were having their own conversation.

Bonnie P.O.V

I was having so much fun talking with my friends. I looked around seeing Finn almost entering the school campus in a certain distance; approximately 15 m away from us walking towards the school.

"Hey. Ummm. I'm going to go back in for a while." I said timidly while standing up.

"Where you goin', Bow?" asked Kasu.

"Back in."

"Want me to come with you?" she insisted.

"No thank you."

"Oh. Okay then." She replied while looking at the others curiously.

Marceline and Sapphire shrugged at the same time.

Narrator's P.O.V

Gumball soon began to look around checking if Finn was in sight.

Gumball: "Pardon me ladies, but have you seen Finn and my dear sister?"

Marcy: "Bonnie went back in."

Gumball: "And what about Finn? Did they go in together?"

Kasu: "Nah. I didn't see Finn and her walk together."

Sapphire: "Perhaps, she followed him."

Marcy: "Hmmm. You really are a werewolf."

Kasu and Gumball sweat dropped. Sapphire sweat dropped while glaring at Marceline.

Finn P.O.V

As I walked inside the campus I had my hands inside my pocket, thinking of a better way on how to express these emotions I was currently feeling right now. The hallway was empty, as if my fur was standing because of the cold breeze I could slightly feel, it was as if cold nostalgia was haunting me; it chilled me right through the bones. My hair was swaying in a motion, because of the slight cold breeze I felt. It was also kind of like a hideous creature was nearby, but how was I to know? I had no experiences of a sort. All I do is work out; I have never held a harmful weapon before in my entire life based on my memories. But if ever I did, then why wouldn't I know?

Bonnie P.O.V

I followed Finn, seeing unto where he was headed. I also had the strangest feeling of cold nostalgia chilling me directly to my bones. I ignored that feeling, knowing that it was normal for everyone who was walking in a hallway with no one in it.

I then saw Finn entering the music room. I peeped on the door for there was a transparent glass on it wherein I could see and hear whatever he was doing.

Finn P.O.V

I went in the music room, and held the guitar. I remembered the time when I taught Vanessa to play the guitar. She was a fast learner.

I sat down on the chair, then soon started strumming the guitar; I couldn't think of any better way on how to express my emotions rather than to play it in a song instead, knowing that nobody else was around.

**(Rachey here, GO PLAY THE SCRIPT BREAKEVEN LYRICS YOU LET BUFF EARLIER, NOW!)**

Bonnie P.O.V

Finn started strumming his guitar in a very graceful manner. The more he played the more the feelings I felt for him grew. And as he sang, I felt so sorry for him. It was as if my heart sank.

Narrator's P.O.V

**(Hey, Rachel here I just want you to know that the song is titled Breakeven by The Script. Yes, I might have changed a couple of lyrics here, and yea. Start reading the lyrics as soon the singer sang)**

Finn started singing these lyrics:

I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing.

I pray to GOD for a better evening.

Cause I got time while she's got freedom.

Causes when the heart breaks no it don't **Break Even.**

Her best days will be some of my worst.

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.

While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping,

And when heart breaks no it break even, even, no.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces.

I'm falling to pieces.

They say bad think happen for a reason.

But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding.

Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving.

And when a heart breaks no it don't **Break Even**, even, no

What am I gonna do when my first love was always you? And

What am I supposed to say when these remedies mean nothing to me?

I'm falling to pieces.

I'm falling to pieces.

I'm falling to pieces

You've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,

You took your suitcase and I took the blame.

Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains,

Cause you left me with no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing.

I pray to GOD for a better evening.

Cause i got time while she got freedom.

And when heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm glad you're okay.

I'm falling to pieces.

I'm falling to pieces.

I'm falling to pieces.

When the Heart breaks it doesn't **Break Even**.

~OoOoOo~

**Yea. Hey, that was it folks! I'll Update again Sooon :))**

**Did you follow the instruction? If you did that would probably mean U enjoyed this chappy, eh?**

**~*FUN FACT (Please Read)~***

**Kasu Davids, is the Techno Princess. She lives in the Techno Kingdom near the Ice Kingdom. She is one of the FIVE. Kasu is also great at drawing and designing clothes. Kasu is known to be the leader of the girl's gang, because of her niceness and attitude. She and Bonnie go way back. She knows every little thing about Bow.**

**Yheap. I thought I'd show more stuff about Kasu Davids. ;)**

**Oh yeah. And about Vanessa, you will be shocked on who she is! Mwahahaha! Lol ;)**

**I shunt' thou tell just yet ;D**

**Remember 1 Review = 1 inspiration ;)**

**Ray-Ray OooooUuuuuWwwwTttt x))**

**annyeong!**


	7. ThaT Night

**Hey dudes! Sorry 'bout the super late update ): I barely had time to write this description!**

**Btw, I'll answer you're reviews in a sec I erm don't have time Dx**

**Oh. and the votes:**

**Finnceline 11votes xD**

**Flinn 5 votes (keep yow fingeys crossed Flinn shippers!**

**Fubblegum 6 votes**

**Fiolee 7 votes**

**OC Parings 2 votes**

**Sapphin 2 votes (Thank you! Khaos The Elder for this awesome name!)**

**I also need a Kody and a Scarlet shipping name! Can u guys help me? Pwease!**

**I swear I'll answer yow reviews the next chappy ;) Or maybe if u guys want to to talk to me, then just PM me or something ;)**

**On with le fanfic XD**

**Short chapter btw (:**

**Kody: Hey brooo! Kody-Kun will not appear in this chappy Dx Sorry! But in the next one he will! I ROYAL PROMISE bro! Do forgive me! And thanks for spreading this fanfic! It really means a lot to me!**

~OoOoOo~

Narrator's P.O.V

The moment Finn stopped singing he already knew that Bonnie was watching him. He didn't mind at all that she was spying at him, it just made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Bonnie P.O.V

Oh. Great. Really? Was I really stalking Finn now? Ugh. I have got to stop letting myself do things like these. I slowly crept away the music room so that Finn would have his private time. But before I could I heard someone call me.

"You know. You could just knock." Said Finn's voice coming from the music room. I blushed deeply as I heard him saying those words. It was a good thing my back was turned therefore he didn't see my face change its color. "O-Oh. Hey Finn. Sorry." I said while entering the music room. Then sat on a chair inches away from Finn.

Finn: "Nah, it's okay."

Me: "Really?"

Finn: "Yheap." (He said while strumming his guitar gently)

Me: "So. Who was that song for anyway?" (she asked unexpectedly)

Finn: "Umm. It's for someone who really means a lot to me."

Me: "It's okay if you don't want to tell me who. I understand." (she said with a smile on her face)

Finn: (he looked at her eyes passionately but in wonder and in mystery)

Me: (Bonnie blushed in a shade of pink looking back at Finn's blue eyes) "U-Ummm. Wh-What is it, Finn?"

Finn: (Finn immediately looked away and began to tune his guitar) "Nothing. I uhh. Was just uuhm glad that you understand."

Me: (she too looked away; looked at the floor and fixing the slight hair that was on her face; while the pinkness of her cheeks began to lit up) "Oh. O-Of course, I understand."

Finn: "Listen, Bonnie. Me, Lee, Gumball, Fi, and Marcy are going somewhere tomorrow, Friday night. Want to come along?"

Me: "Why of course, Finn!" (she said with glee)

Finn: "Great. Soo, Friday night the seven of us are going someplace. If you want you can invite Sapphire or Kasu." (he said while standing up. Bonnie stood up as well)

Me: "Yeah. I'm sure Kasu and Sapphire would love to come along."

Narrator's P.O.V

The two began to walk together going outside the music room. They talked and laughed while walking together outside the school. As they made they're steps towards the school door, Gumball surprised them both.

Gumball: "Oh. Hello there, you two." (he said while smirking at Bonnie)

Bow: "Oh. Uhhh, hi Gumball!" (she said while smiling at Gumball)

Gumball: "So. Where have you guys been to?" (said he, while having the pervy look on Gumball)

Bow: (she stopped smiling at Finn, then focused at her brother) "Err. We have been walking inside of the school campus."

Finn: "Yeah. Walkin' around the school campus talking about something."

Gumball: "Sure. You were." (he said with a smirk)

Finn then focused at Bonnie, and spoke.

Finn: "So, Bonnie. You're coming, right?"

Bonnie: "I wouldn't dare miss it for the world." (she said with a smile)

Finn: "Great." (he too said with his signature smile on his face.)

Gumball: "*cough* Ahem. But it's not a date or anything? Is it?" (he said jokingly)

Finn and Bonnie: "Oh NO! Definitely not!"

Gumball: "Hehe."

Finn: "Yeah. I'll see ya later, Bonnie."

Bonnie: "See you later, Finn!" (she said with a smile)

Finn then walked towards Fionna, who was standing by the car while talking to Lee.

Meanwhile Gumball and Bonnie was having a conversation.

Gumball: "Hey. Yooohoooo!? Bow!?" (he said while waving his right hand at Bonnie's face, for she was distracted because of her looking at Finn)

Bonnie: "Oh. Wha? I uhh." (said Bow, timidly)

Gumball: "Come on, deary. Time to go home." (he said with a smile then walked towards his car.)

Bonnie: "Coming." (said Bow while following her brother)

They all soon went back home to their own houses.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile (again) in a very deep, dark, hidden, and mysterious place (you get the point, it's a place wherein no one is informed about its existence.) a dark voice was heard. "How are the people." Said _he. _"Status: Bonniebel Bubblegum Winters-Unknown, Kasu Davids-Unknown, Scarlet Summers-Unknown, Sapphire Autumns-Unknown, Kody Springs-Unknown." Replied a tall man with a terribly deep and dreadful voice. "_Good._" Said _he_.

.

.

.

.

Finn suddenly woke up from his sleep. He sat up; glanced at his digital clock and saw the current time was, 3:25 am. Then looked around breathing deeply, as if he just outran a hideous creature of some sort. "Geez." Was all he could mutter after he stood up and walked towards his balcony. As he made his rather light foot steps towards his own terrace, he closed the glass door that would separate his room and the balcony. Finn gazed at the stars. Oh. How pretty they looked that night. While he was looking at the giant balls of gas floating in outer space, he began seeing certain pictographs in his own mind. He saw blurry pieces of a pink person in pain (crying); tied up and mouth covered being dragged away, he also saw a pale lady being tied up, a glowing tall fire elemental trying to fight back, and lastly, a two young girls unconscious in a cage. But he wasn't certain of unto what he was suddenly seeing in his head, for it was blurry and quite unseen. Finn closed his eyes and began to sweat.

**~*The Next Day*~**

Finn is seen inside his classroom. The current teacher was discussing about a certain topic, it was something about Science wherein Bonnie was super active in. Marceline who was sitting next to Finn was yawning and fidgeting with her nails. Finn was simply trying to figure out of what happened to him last night.

"Okay class." Said Mr. Daniel as he grabbed a hold of his things. "I want you stand up and follow me towards the gym. But before that I will tell you the instructions first. I will group you into three, only I would be the one to judge of your partners. Then I will give each group one meter sick, you will use it to measure the length of the gym. After knowing it's measurement each and every group must write it down. Then each group will have one representative, wherein he/she will be the one to compete with the other groups in a fast walk competition. The other two will be the one to record the time the walker used in finishing the race. Soon the three of you will together work as a team to calculate for it's speed. Am I clear?" He added while, drawing figures on the black board.

Sir Daniel: "Okay. Now I will choose your groupings.

Bonnie: (whisper) "Please let it be Lilly, please let it be Lilly." (she said softly to herself repeatedly while fingers crossed.)

Finn: (in his head) "Oh. Geez, give me anyone."

Marceline: (in her head) "Anyone but, Bonnie will do."

Sir Daniel: "Okay, Lilly Hillary and Athena (Princess Muscles)."

Bonnie: (in her head) "Oh. Great." (she said doubtingly)

Sir Daniel: "Next we have, Marceline, Finn and Bonnie."

**Hey! Sorry for the super late update, but do forgive me! **

**So little time so many things to do! I barely had time to do the description! AaaaaH! Panick! Bye dudes! Gotta go! DX**


	8. Interview

**Geez. The last chappy was the shortest one I have EVER written! I'm really sorry!  
This one will be a treat for all of you readers!  
Thank you so much for helping me reach up to 8 followers! It really means a bunch to me XD  
And thank you for all of your support and patience! Mwah! *hands out pizzaaaa and sodas*  
Thank you too for the reviews! I promise to keep this going for all of ya :)**

**Ame No Yoru: Ur not crazy, your AMAzZIING~! ;)**

**fishy-fish XD 9/15/12 . chapter 6: ERMHEGLHOB! MEE TOOOO! Assdvfvdscwa edcefcwfgv!**

**Heyoo 9/15/12 . chapter 6: Finnceline, yooowwww! :D**

**Gary the Human 9/27/12 . chapter 6: Bacon Pancakes are yours indeed *gives ya a whole platter* ;)**

**URBIGGESTFANEVA 9/30/12 . chapter 7: WooT! FinncElineee! Lab ya, pal! :DD**

**kevinkev18 10/3/12 . chapter 7: Finncelinee! (:**

**Kody the Guard of Flames 9/30/12 . chapter 7: Kody is here! And also in the next chappy! ;DD**

**And now fow le votes (:  
****Finnceline 15 votes  
****Flinn 6 votes  
****Fubblegum 6 votes  
****Skarlet 2 votes (YEaaHboyyyeee! Kody+Scarlet=Skarlet; Awesome shipping name by; Kody the Guard of Flames ;)  
****Sapphin 2 votes  
****Fiolee 12 votes :D**

**Btw, Sapphire is NOT in the Science scene ;)**

**6,000+ words for all of the readers :D**

~OoOoOo~

Finn P.O.V

Hmmm? Well that was a total coincidence. Me, Marcy, and Bow are in a group together. I heard the two of them dislike each other for some reason, but I don't know the reason why. I wonder how this will turn out. I sat up properly then cleared my throat.

Marcy P.O.V

What!? Me and Bonnie are in a group together with Finn!? Why did she have to be in the picture!? I mean, come on!

Bonnie P.O.V

I placed my hand on my face, thinking of unto what were the possible possibilities that could possibly happen next. *sigh* I then looked at Finn holding a piece of bond paper, he showed it to me and I read it. "**Don't worry.** **Everything will be okay (:**" were the words written on it. I giggled, then heard Mr. Daniel speak. "Okay, for the people who have already been grouped you may now go to the gym." I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door. Marceline and Finn, followed.

I was holding my science book, a pen, paper, and a calculator. Finn was holding a meter stick. And Marceline was holding a pen; arms crossed. While we were walking towards the gym, Finn was between me and Marcy. Marceline then finally broke the moment of silence "So. You're in charge. Huh, Bonnie?" "Nope." I muttered. "Okay then. We're almost there. Come on ladies." Said Finn cheerfully, placing his both arms behind mine and Marceline's; then pushing us both towards the gym faster. That made me blush slightly.

Finn P.O.V

I had to do what I had to do. I didn't want those two girls to fight, or something. We were the first group to get to the gym. I finally stopped placing my arms around those two girls ."Were finally here." I said calmly. Bonnie walked passed me, then sat on the floor-the lady like kind of sitting position. Marcy followed, only that she sat there, Indian style. While they were discussing about something, the meter stick seemed to catch my attention. I held it, looked at it observingly. I leveled it with my face, then suddenly Marcy and Bonnie stood up. "Come on, Finn. We will now begin." Said Bonnie with a smile on her face. As we started measuring the certain distance Mr. Daniel wanted us to measure, Mr. Daniel and the others began to enter the gym.

"I'll measure." I said, while measuring. "I'll be the one who'll put a chalk mark on the floor." Bonnie said. "And what do I get to do? Am I the representative, or something?" Said Marcy; arms crossed while still standing up. "No. I'll be the representative. Now, you help me and Bonnie." I said while grabbing her hand and dragging her towards me and Bonnie.

Narrator's P.O.V

Marceline blushed at the sudden action of Finn, and began to help him and Bonnie. The three began to work as a group. Sir Daniel was roaming around observing every group. Lilly's group was having a little trouble with cooperation, but soon and then after, they finally got along. And so, the activity began.

.

.

.

.

An hour had already passed, and the bell rang. It was now time for recces. The students from Science class who were having an activity in the gym are now seen exiting the room they just came from. "Bye, girls." Said Finn as he walked past the two young ladies he was walking with. "Yeah. Bye, Finn." The two both girls replied.

Finn P.O.V

I must say that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I walked towards my locker and saw Gumball and Marshall talking beside theirs' lockers. "Hey, guys." I said while opening my own locker.

Marshall: "Sup, dude."

PG: "How was Science? Heard you guys had a group activity."

Me: "Yeah. It was nice." (He said while fixing his stuff inside his locker)

Lee: Whut was the activity 'bout anyway?

Me: "Oh. Mr. Daniel grouped us into three"

PG: "Really? Who were your two partners?"

Me: "Heh. Bonnie and Marcy."

PG: "Say what!? How did it end up?"

Me: "Not as horrifying and as chaotic as I thought it would be." (He said with a smile in his voice)

Lee: "Haha. I wish I was there." (Lee said giggling)

Narrator's P.O.V

The three dudes began walking towards the exit door of the campus. Many other students are seen outside minding their own business. Some were on the benches talking, others were skateboarding by the stairs, there was also a group of cheerleaders rehearsing, others were sitting on the grass eating and talking, and some of them were below trees. As Finn, Marshall, and Gumball walked by the group of cheerleaders, the cheerleaders smiled at Finn saying "Hi Finn." Some waved and giggled while calling his name. "Hey." Replied Finn while smiling at them back.

"Man. How do you that?" whispered Lee to Finn as they walked past by the group of cheerleaders,

"Eh. Beats me." Finn replied while shrugging.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Guys, can you come with me in the Kindergarten's section please? I have to pick up something in their room." Said Gumball, unexpectedly.

"What are ya going to get?" asked Lee.

"Something Mr. Billy wanted me to attain in their room." Gumball answered.

"Sure thing." Reassured Finn.

They went to the Kindergarten's section by the playground. "You guys wait out here, while I go get the stuff." Said Gumball while speed walking towards a kindergarten's room.

Finn saw a kindergarten bully, by the playground beside the slide. He was bullying the other kids smaller than him. "Hey Lee. Look at this." Said Finn. "Eh? A bully?" asked Marshall. "Come on let's go check it."

Finn and Lee approached the zone unto where the bullying scene was happening. "Listen up, weenies. I'm the king here. Got it?" The boy with a crown made of leaves said. "Yes, sir." The others reassured him. As Finn approached them he talked to the bully in a nice manner. "Hey there, champ. What'cha doin' to these youngsters?" He asked him nicely while bending to the height of the little boy.

"What's your deal mister?" The little boy asked.

"Whoa. Man you have got to back off. We got a fighter here." Whispered Lee to Finn.

"Don't worry, I got this." Finn replied.

Finn sat on a position unto where he and the kid would have the same height, but in his sitting position the kid was now a little taller. (ya know, the kind of sit wherein the dad does to talk to his kid. He didn't actually sit on a chair or on the floor either. You know what I mean;)

"Hey. Now. Look, bullying is not a very good thing to do. It's, somewhat bad. It leads to something very terrifying." Finn said gently to the boy while placing his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. Bro. You wouldn't want to get involved in it." Finn added. "How should you know?" The kid said. "I've been there. And I just don't want that cycle to keep going. You'll regret it in the end, budd." Replied Finn while looking the little boy straight in the eye.

"B-But. . . Really?. . . I. . . erm, just wanted to have friends." The little boy replied in a down manner while his arms crossed and he turned his back on Finn.

"Look. You can have friends. All you have to do is to be nice and friendly. That way, the other kids will love to hang out with you. Without you ordering them to do so." Finn said to him with a smile on his face.

"Really Mister?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Finn replied while nodding.

"Hmmmm. . . I'll try." The boy said while scratching his chin.

"But. Wait a minute. What's your name? Huh, mister?" the boy added.

"Finn. Call me Finn." Replied Finn while giving him a wink.

"My name is Zergy." The little boy said while smiling.

"Now. Come on, let's go apologize to your friends." Finn said as he stood up and held Zergy's hand while walking towards the other kids.

"Hey there, little peeps. Zergy here has something to tell you." Said Finn to the group of kindergartens.

"I j-just wanted to tell you guys. . . **Sorry** for being such a jerky berky kid." Zergy said while scratching his head and looking at the floor. Zergy then picked up the leaf made crown from his head. "Mister Finn. Should be our new king now." Said Zergy while giving his crown to Finn.

Finn looked at the little boy with a smile but yet with a surprised look. "Nah. You should be the Hero. You, Zergy should be the one who will bring peace to your little community here. Your job is to make sure everybody's safe and at peace. Got that, Zergy?" Finn replied while touching the head of Zergy.

"Sure thing, Mister Finn." Zergy giggled. The other kids yelled "**Horaay!~**" while clapping their hands.

Gumball soon entered the scenario. "Hey Lee. What's happening?" he asked.

"*sniff* You just missed something touching, dude." Marshall answered.

While those 'guys' were over there, doing that certain business; by the kindergarten's section. The girls are seen looking at them from a certain distance. They were sitting under a shade of a tree on the grass. The group consisted of Kasu, Bow, Marcy, Lilly, and Sapphire.

"You guys have got to admit, that guys hanging out with little kids is the most adorable thing you have ever seen." Bonnie said timidly.

"*sigh* Yeah. You're totally right." Said Sapphire and Marceline at the same time.

"What are you guys looking at?" Asked Kasu naïvely, while taking off the headphones that was on her ears. Lilly was just texting someone on her phone again.

"Look over there." Replied Bonnie while she was still looking at the current direction unto where the two girls were still looking at.

"Oh. You mean THOSE guys?" said Kasu in a manner wherein she had already got the point.

"Oh mah Glob you guys. I am like totally _gonna_ invite my friend in our lumpin' acquaintance parteh!." Said Lilly while placing her hands up in the air.

"Really? That's allowed?" Asked Sapphire as she shook her head to catch on to her focus on Lilly.

"Like yeah. It is on a Saturday, right?" asked Lilly.

"Yheap. It's on a Saturday alright." Answered Kasu while putting back on her headphones, and flipped a page of the current book she was reading.

"Who's your friend by the way, Lilly?" Sapphire asked her with her British accent.

"Oh. Her lumpin' name is Melissa. She like goes in a tote's different school but. Me and her are super tight." Lilly answered

"Hmmm. . . Melissa? I think I have heard of her, before. . . " Sapphire said while thinking deeply.

"She is totally lumpy, like me."

"I think she's a friend of Vanessa's. . ." Said Sapphire as she stopped thinking deeply.

"Who's Vanessa?" asked Lilly.

"A friend." Sapphire replied.

Afterwards the bell had finally ring. The five girls got up and tidied themselves up; then walked together back towards their respective classrooms.

.

.

.

Finn, Marshall, and Gumball are now seen waving goodbye to the little kids they have helped. "Bye, dudes!" said Finn. "Goodbye Mister Finn!" Replied all of the other kindergartens to the three teenage guys walking back towards the older students' section; it took them some time to get back.

"Somehow, that felt like Deshavu." Said Finn to Lee and Gumball.

"Really?" asked Gumball.

"Well I say it felt Awesome." Said Lee while placing his both arms at the back of his neck.

"Hey, Gumball. What's our next period again?" asked Lee.

"Are we in a class together with Finn or not?" He added.

"Oh. Since today is a Friday, then that would mean that. . . *Gasp* It's GYM! Oh NO!" said Gumball as he panicked.

"Why? What's wrong with gym?" asked Finn in a naïve manner.

"First of all, we're LATE and second, I hate gym!" replied Gumball

"Yeah! Me too! And plus I didn't work out this weekend in preparation for today's activity!" Said Lee as the three boys started running towards the gym.

"Hey look! A poster that says-There will be auditions for Glee club later!" Pointed Finn running with his two friends.

"Let's get back to that later, Finn! I bet old members like us don't have to audition for later! Now come on and HURRY UP and keep running!" replied Gumball.

"Man! I hate being late!" said Marshall.

"We all do."Replied PG sarcastically.

The three young gentlemen had soon got towards their desired destination. They crashed towards the door. Finn stumbled on the floor; Lee's face was sticking above the floor while half his body was above Finn's; and Gumball fell above the two boys landing on top of Lee. They twitched at the pain. Lee had a small tear on his face "Ouwch." He muttered. Finn and Gumball sweat dropped.

"Ehem." Mr. Billy cleared his throat, as he drew his attention to the three young lads who were trying to get up while his arms crossed. "Ugh." Lee muttered in pain as he rubbed his head and stood up. "Umm. Our apologies Mr. Billy." Gumball said as he gave a book to Mr. Billy. It was the thing he told Gumball to get from the kindergarten's section. "Yeah. Sorry Mr. Billy." Added Finn while scratching his head. "You three will be forgiven, since I gave Gumball an errand for him to accomplish." He said while walking back towards the others. "Come on. I'd like you gentlemen to meet-" Mr. Billy continued talking as he led Finn, Lee, and Gumball towards the class. There was an empty space next beside to Sapphire. Finn sat next to her; Lee sat next to him; and Gumball sat right next beside Lee.

Finn began to speak "*sigh* What did I miss?" he said to Sapphire.

"Nothing much. There are two guests from Hot Guy Teen Daily." She replied as she wagged her tail.

There were two beings standing next to Mr. Billy and Miss. Susan Strong (girl coach). The other was gay and the other one was a female. The female one was a very stylish black American human while the other was a _gay guy_. They both worked at the studio. The came there for they were simply looking for a new guy model for their magazine.

"Did they mention their names?" asked Finn to Sapphire.

"Oh. Why yes they did. The guy's name is Jay? I guess? And the girl's name is Tyra. Tyra Banks, a very known and popular female model. But they are only here for male models." Sapphy explained.

"Okay." Said Mr. Billy as he clapped once and rubbed both his two hands. "Gentlemen, they will be calling each and every one of your names. And as they call your name please stand up and walk towards the gym office for an interview led by Mister Jay and Miss Tyra." Jay and Tyra gave them a sweet wave and smile. The two interviewers soon made their way towards the gym office. "As for the girls, I'm afraid you will stay idle for today's gym activity." Said Miss Susan.

Lee: "Aww. Maan. That is so unfair." (he said arms crossed)

PG: "Yeah. I mean, I have no idea unto what they are going to interview us about."

Finn: "Nah. Just keep cool guys. (Finn said casually but not braggingly)

Gumball looked around and observed that there aren't that many boys in this class. "There are only a few guys in this class; in fact, it's only us! So why choose this particular class? I mean they could've went with the Juniors. Ash Stone was there." Said Gumball curiously.

"Dunno. I think it's better that they chose this class." Replied Lee.

Mr. Billy stood up and cleared his throat then began to speak. "Now. Will you please excuse me and Miss Susan, for we still have a couple of other students to attend to." He said exiting the gym followed by Miss Susan.

"Are you guys even interested to join this bizz?" Whispered Lee.

"Nope. But. Let's give it a shot. I mean who knows, it might be a _swell_ road." Said Finn convincingly.

"Well. *clears throat* We don't have any more other choices now. Do we, Lee?" Sarcastically said Gumball.

"Choices!? What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"He means-whether we like it or NOT, we still get to be interviewed by those guys." Answered Finn.

"Ugh. Then what?" Complained Marshall.

"Then. We live a LIFE. Got it?" Shot Gumball.

"Whatever." Groaned Marshall.

Finn soon paid attention to the other person who sat beside him. "Hey, Sapphire." He started a conversation with a smile.

"Why, hello Finn. Are you ready to be interviewed?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I guess." Finn replied scratching his head.

"Hey. Which reminds me. Why don't you audition for Glee club? That'd be fun." He added as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh. That, I know about. Bonnie and Kasu already told me to audition, and I agreed to."

"Really? That's great! Do you have a song picked already?"

"Yhup."

"But I still feel rather nervous for _later's_ event." She added.

"Don't be. Whenever you start to sing just look at the certain people to whom you feel comfortable with. It can be Kasu, Bonnie, Marcy, Lilly, or even me." Finn said looking into her eyes with a smile.

Sapphire blushed slightly and began to stutter.

"O-Oh. Thanks."

Marceline who was sitting right next to Sapphire noticed the two talking, and decided to join the conversation.

"Sup guys! What'cha talking about?" Marceline said interestingly.

At the other side of the corner. Marshall Lee was now called by Tyra.

"Oh. Poop." Whispered Lee.

"Hehe. You'll be fine, Lee." Said Gumball with a trolling smile.

"Good luck, dude!" Said Finn.

"Ugh." Uttered Marshall.

Gumball grabbed a book from his bag, and began to read it.

Finn paid his attention back, to the two young girls who sat at the opposite corner of Gumball.

"Hey, Marcy." Finn said with a smile.

"We were just talking about Glee club." Added Sapphire.

"Glee? That's my all-time favorite club!" Marceline said

"Yeah. Me too." Said Finn.

"What's the whole concept of Glee Club anyway?" asked Sapphire

Finn: "Well'p. In Glee Club. You get to express-"

Marcy: "You're feelings."

Finn: "Exactly."

Marcy: "Whether you wish to sing something for someone, or to sing with someone. It depends in to what song you decide to sing. But in some occasions the song doesn't really matter."

Finn: "True."

Sapphire: "That sounds very delightful."

~OoOoOo~

Kody P.O.V

In this current subject of Mr. Petrickiov, I couldn't stop thinking of Glee club. They were open for new members. Scarlet and Fionna suggests that I, myself should audition. The two of them were already official Glee club members for quite some time now. I have already planned a song to sing for _later's_ event. Although I feel kind of nervous knowing, that there will be-who knows how many people will watch and see me sing. Scarlet told me that I should only look at her or Fionna. Fionna also told me that she would introduce me to her brother, Finn Evans, and also to the other sophomores; including Marshall Lee Aberdeen the Vampire King. I have never actually talked to an actual vampire before. Well except for that time when I met Hudson Aberdeen, his uncle, in one of the royal meetings held by my father back at the kingdom.

~OoOoOo~

**In the interview of Marshall**

Narrator's P.O.V

The two people who worked in the studio kept on asking Marshall a couple of questions that would somehow irritate him. Each of them was both holding a clip board that seemed to have a compilation of papers clipped on it. Whenever Marshall would answer, they would write his answer down.

"What type of music do you prefer to listen to and why?" asked Tyra to the aged but young looking Vampire.

"Well. I prefer to listen to Rock, Pop, and many more-it doesn't really matter for me unto what type of music the song is. What matters is that I get to listen to it." He replied casually.

"What type of girl would you actually ask on a date?" asked the other.

"I have already one in mind. She is very adventurous; it's almost like a hobby of hers to always be snooping around. I can totally be myself around her; she treats me like a best friend. But she still doesn't know that I have a thing for her." Lee replied.

The two interviewers looked at each other with a smile and wrote something down on the clip board.

"Okay. Marshall Lee Aberdeen son of Amanda Willows Aberdeen, you may now go back. Thank you." Said Tyra with a rather lovely smile on her face.

"Sure." Replied Lee while standing up and shook the two interviewers' hands.

As Lee had made his steps out of the office, Tyra and Jay spoke to each other.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Tyra.

"It says here. . . Bubba Gumball Winters ruler of the candy kingdom." Replied Jay pointing at the name on the paper.

"**Gumball Winters**" Said Tyra in a loud voice addressing that he is the next one yet to be interviewed.

"Oh. Wow. That's me." Gumball said standing up and placing his book on his chair.

"Wish me Luck guys." He added.

"Break a Leg." Said Lee.

"Good luck, dude." Finn said to Gumball.

Gumball had already made his way into the office. He greeted the two interviewers with a smile as and gladly shook their hands; then took a sit.

"Hi. So you must be the ruler of the candy kingdom? Am I right?" Tyra began.

"Well. Not entirely. Me and my sister rule our kingdom." He replied.

"You have a sister? What's her name?" asked Jay.

"Her name is Bonniebel Bubblegum Winters, we have the same age only that I am older than her, only in months though." Gumball replied.

"Is that her? That young good looking lady sitting right next to Marceline Aberdeen?" Tyra asked as she asserted to the young lady in pink.

"Yhup. That's Bonnie." Gumball replied with a smile.

"Your sister. Does she have a crush or something on Marshall? I hate to be awkward-but I'm just asking." Asked Jay out of curiosity.

"Erm. Not actually. It's a different guy." He replied sweat dropping.

"Oh. I thought Lee was the heartthrob here. Haha." Jay said with a small 'sorry' laugh in his voice while smiling at Tyra; covering his mouth.

"So. Gumball, I heard you wear glasses?" Tyra began to question.

"Why of course I do." He replied.

The interview soon began.

~OoOoOo~

"Man. That interview was crazy!" said Lee to Finn.

"Crazy? What do you mean, crazy?" Finn asked.

"I dunno. It just was." Replied Lee.

"If they ask you stuff about Fionna, tell them she DOES NOT know about the thing I have for her. Got that?" Marshall added.

"Uhh. Sure." Finn replied unsurely about unto why Lee had said that.

"Hey Marshall! How did it go?" Marceline suddenly jumped in of the conversation.

"In a word-_**bloopylicious**_." Muttered Marshall sarcastically.

"I think I reckon hearing that word before." Said Sapphire softly while thinking about it deeply.

"Don't worry. Marshall just made that word up." Finn said to Sapphire to let her stop thinking about the word.

"Yeah. And hopefully in a couple more years people like Lilly will start using it. Just like the word _**lump**_." Marshall muttered.

Marceline smiled at the shenanigans of his cousin.

At the other side Bonnie and Kasu are seen talking to each other.

"*yawns* I am so board right now." Said Bonnie leaning on Kasu.

"Board? Come on, Bow you shouldn't be! I bet they will interview us too!" Kasu said excitedly.

"Wha? Didn't you hear? Boys only." Replied Bonnie timidly while leaning on Kasu again.

"Nah. In occasions like these-they **WILL** interview also the girls for they too are after our opinion." Explained Kasu.

"Do you really think so?" Said Bonnie as she showed interest unto what Kasu had said.

"I know so. So if I were you, I'd be making up my mind by now! Think, of which guy is the perfect one to be the _chosen one_." Replied Kasu.

"Haha. Okay then." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Who will you recommend anyways?" asked Kasu.

"Finn? Maybe?" Bonnie replied blushing slightly.

"New it." Kasu said mockingly.

Bonnie smiled looking at the ground while blushing.

~OoOoOo~

"So. Got any favorite songs?" asked Tyra to Gumball.

"I enjoy soothing music." He replied.

"Got any girls in mind?" asked Jay.

"Well'p. There is this one girl." Gumball said.

"Personality?" added Tyra to the question.

"Adventurous; she has got a huge amount of curiosity. We treat each other like bros." Gumball answered.

"Hmmm? What's her name specifically?" Asked Jay.

"Fionna Evans, sister of Finn Evans. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's a freshman." Gumball replied.

"Oh." Jay muttered shockingly.

"Well. That's _highschool_." Jay added.

"About this-Finn Evans. How old is he exactly?" Tyra asked.

"He's a sophomore like me and Lee. In fact he is one of my best friends." Gumball replied.

"Okay. Bubba Gumball Winters. This interview has now ended. Thank you very much." Tyra said as she and Jay shook his hand. Gumball gladly shook the two's hands' as he stood up.

"It was a pleasure meeting the prince of the Candy Kingdom, himself." Jay said as Gumball exited the office.

"Who's next?" Tyra asked Jay with a smile.

"Finn Evans. I wonder what he looks like? His sister has two very nice young boys having a thing for her. How much more for this one." Jay said excitedly.

"**Finn Evans**." Tyra said in a clear voice.

~OoOoO~

"What an interview." Said Gumball walking towards his friends.

"How'd it go?" asked Finn.

"Swell." Gumball replied.

Finn heard his voice called by Tyra and stood up.

"Here we go." Said Finn.

"Good luck, man." Said Gumball and Lee to Finn.

"You'll be fine." Sapphire said to Finn as she gave him a blink.

"Woohoo! Go Finn!" said Marcy to Finn waving her hands.

"Haha." Finn smiled at the sudden action of his friend.

Finn had already made his steps towards the office. Bonnie smiled at Finn as he entered the office.

"Ah. So you must be Finn Evans." Tyra said as Finn entered the room.

"He's cute." Whispered Tyra to Jay who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Said Finn as he shook both hands of the interviewers.

Finn's interview soon began.

~OoOoOo~

"What was the last question those guys asked you?" asked Gumball to Lee.

"Well'p. They asked me about what type of girl I would like to date or something-it was somewhere along those lines." Marshall answered.

"Oh. So I guess they ask the same stuff." Said Gumball.

"Eh." Marshall muttered shrugging.

The two boys continued their conversation.

"I wonder what they're interviewing Finn about." Said Bonnie curiously.

"They're probably talking about his interests and stuff like that." Replied Marceline.

"Or maybe they're discussing about the type of girl Finn would love to date or to ask out." Kasu said.

"Hmmm. . . Maybe." Bonnie muttered.

"Did you guys happen to know who Finn's ex was?" Marcy asked.

The other two girls just shrugged.

"No. No we don't. None of us knows who she is, except for Gumball and Lee." Answered Bonnie shrugging.

"Wait. I'll ask Marshall." Said Marcy as she looked at Lee.

Marcy: "Hey Marshall! Do you know who Finn's ex is?"

Lee: "Yeah. Why?"

Marcy: "Who is she?"

Lee: "Why should I tell you?"

Marcy: "Ugh. Come on Lee! I need to know!"

Sapphire: "Wait. I know who she is!"

Marshall: "Shhh! Don't tell!"

PG: "Tell her about what?"

Lee: "About who Finn's ex is!"

PG: "Oh. You know her, Sapphire?"

Sapphire: "Why of course, I do. Me and her used to study in the same school together."

Marshall: "Really? I heard she was way **hot**."

Sapphire: "Yeah. Literally."

Marceline began to think deeply and began to become irritated.

Marcy: "Aw. Come on guys! Tell me!"

Bonnie: "What is it you people are yelling about?"

Sapphire: "She wants to know who Finn's ex is."

Marshall: "Yeah. And we won't tell her who. Ha!"

Bonnie: "Can you at least give us a hint, then?"

PG: "Hmmm. . . Let me see. . ."

Lee: "One word-"

PG, Lee, and Sapphy: "**HOT**"

Marceline and Bonnie looked at each other in wonder and in shock.

Kasu: "Wait. Do you guys mean literally? Or Hot as in Hotty hot?"

~OoOoOo~

**~Start of flashback in unto how Finn and Vanessa met~**

Finn is seen wearing a black tux by the punch table talking to Jake who too was wearing a tux. They were attending a formal occasion that day.

"Hey man. I feel kind of weird wearing this tux." Finn said as he sipped from his wine glass.

"Just keep it in, buddy. Do this for Cake. Remember, it's all for Cake." Jake replied as he gave Finn a pat on the right shoulder.

Finn looked around and saw a young girl wearing a graceful orange dress. Her hair wasn't tied up, it was relaxed down; smooth, wavy and bouncy. She turned around and saw Finn from a certain distance. Her silhouette soon began to make its way.

Finn began to panic he looked away and turned to Jake.

"Jake. There's this cute girl coming this way. What should I do?" Finn whispered.

"Dude, be cool man. Stay calm." Whispered Jake back.

"Oh. Glob." Finn whispered.

Jake looked around and saw her walking towards the punch bowl which was right next to Finn.

"Whoa dude. She's cute." Whispered Jake.

The young girl made her way towards the punch bowl and just about when Finn was going to turn around, both their eyes met.

They gazed into each other. The young lady blushed lightly as she looked into Finn's blue eyes.

"Oh. Uhmm. Were you going for some punch?" asked Finn.

"I-I was, but. . . I think I'll just ummm go for it later." She said stuttering.

"Uhh-Hi. Finn, umm. You can call me Finn." Finn said introducing himself and reaching out his hand for the young lady to shake it.

"Oh. I uhhmm am Vanessa. You may address me as Vanessa." She said shaking Finn's hand.

**~End of Flashback~**

~OoOoOo~

"So, Finn Evans are you in a relationship or something?" asked Tyra.

"Well. Now, not actually. You see, me and my girlfriend already broke up. I uhh got dumped." He said in a down manner remembering that horrid day.

"Oh. My. I'm sorry. That must be dreadful." Said Tyra.

"So you must still be healing from that moment, or have you moved on; or have you already have a girl in mind?" Asked Jay.

"I'm still kind of healing." Finn answered.

"Keep healing." Said Jay writing down Finn's answer.

"Put yourself into this situation. Picture yourself already healed, single and also ready to mingle. What kind of girl would you ask out? Pretty, smart, punky, tomboyish, normal, mysterious, you decide." Asked Tyra excitedly.

"Well. I'm not entirely sure, but. One thing's for sure." Said Finn.

"And what is it?" Jay said eagerly.

"I would never date an ugly girl, because I don't believe that there is one." Finn said smiling.

"My. That is. . . deep." Said Tyra taking in the words of Finn.

"You wouldn't date an ugly girl because you believe that there is. . . No such thing as an ugly girl." Said Jay thinking deeply; processing Finn's words while looking up.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as her guy." Added Jay writing Finn's answer.

"Okay. Finn Evans, you interview has now ended. Thank you for your time." Said Tyra as she shook his hand.

"Thank you indeed, Finn." Jay said shaking Finn's hand.

"It was a pleasure." Said Finn exiting the office.

"Whoa." Tyra said looking at Jay.

"You can say that again." Jay replied.

"This is going to be tough."

"Yeah. And you said we should start a TV series. I mean, these boys aren't probably interested to join a TV series." Said Jay mockingly.

Tyra: "Heh. Sorry. Now that I think of it. This was a very nice idea of yours choosing this particular school."

Jay: "Of course, it is! I know every school there is here."

Tyra: "Okay. So let's think this over. Umm. Marshall, the rocker, punky guy who speaks casually with no care about anything in the outside. But in the inside-"

Jay: "He's a sweet guy who has feelings for Finn's sister."

Tyra: "True. And Gumball. That Smart, hot, geeky guy with the brains and the decency all around. A proper gentleman who too has a thing for Finn's sisiter."

Jay: "I think she was the one with the cute bunny hat."

Tyra: "Yeah. Maybe-with the blue eyes and blonde hair who kept hanging around with those other two fire elements."

Jay: "Perhaps."

Tyra: "And lastly, we have; Finn. Woah. He is one guy-that-"

Jay: "The girls would really love to know or to talk about. Whenever he would walk around them they would be all like-"Oh my gosh it's Finn Evans!" You know maybe with a fangirl scream."

Tyra: "Yeah. He's that guy with the blue eyes and hip body."

Jay: "But. Remember, Tyra. We should still ask the girls' opinion."

Tyra: "Right you are." Tyra replied Jay with a high Five.

~OoOoOo~

"So. Did you win?" said Lee to Finn jokingly.

"Haha. I don't know." Replied Finn laughing slightly.

"How was it, Finn?" Said Gumball.

"Yeah. How was it?" added Sapphire.

"As you said. Swell." Replied Finn.

Tyra suddenly went out of the office and walked towards the students.

"Okay. We will be interviewing the ladies as well for their own opinions. Sound good, guys?" said Tyra.

Jay soon followed Tyra. "Who's first?" asked Jay to the ladies.

"Ahh. Why not you go first." Tyra said as she looked at the young lady with werewolf ears sitting right next to Finn.

"What's your name, sweety?" asked Jay.

"Sapphire Autumns." Sapphire said standing up.

"Come this way, Sapphire." Added Tyra as she directed her towards the office.

"Yes. Ma'am." Replied Sapphire following Tyra and Jay.

Tyra, Jay and Sapphire sat down on the chairs in the office.

"Okay. Sapphire, who do you think is the perfect guy for the latest issue of Hot Guy Teen Daily? And why?" started Tyra.

"Well. If you ask me. I think I'd choose Finn Evans." Sapphire replied.

The two interviewers glanced at each other as they heard Sapphire opinion.

"Because. He's so kind and so engaging. I mean it's not that I'm saying Gumball and Lee aren't _that_, but Finn's somewhat different for some reason. The only thing that's bugging me is that he is-" Sapphire added.

"Thick Headed." Both interviewers interrupted her words.

"*nods* How do you guys know?" Sapphire asked.

"That's how guys like that are, darling." Jay said

"Nobody's perfect." Added Tyra.

"Agreed." Said Sapphire.

And so the girls' interview kept coming female by female; interview by interview. The interviewers only asked them the same question, only in different forms of sentence and in words.

**~OoOoOo~**

Tyra: "Hi. You must be Bonnie! Gumball's sister?"

Bonnie: "Yes, ma'am."

Jay: "So. Bonnie, who do you think is the perfect guy for our latest issue of-"

Tyra and Jay: "Hot Guy Teen Daily?"

Bonnie: "Based on my observation and beliefs as well. I think it should be Finn Evans. Because, well. . . He's just so sweet and thoughtful. One thing's for sure, he'll be there whenever you need him to. But, that still does not mean that Lee and Gumball aren't. I just think he has something in him that other guys don't. He has clean and pure intentions."

Tyra: "Indeed."

Jay: "Well said. But-"

Bonnie: "Thick headed, I know."

**~OoOoOo~**

Jay: "Cousin of Lee Aberdeen. How are you?"

Marcy: "Doin' great. Thanks."

Tyra: "So. Who do ya think he is?"

Marcy: "Hmmm. Lee is too much of a rocker. Gumball is a smarty pants, and then there's Finn. . . "

Tyra: "What about, him?"

Marcy: "Well. . . What can I say about him. Ummm. . . He is great to hang out with; very thoughtful and kind. One time he even helped me move on from my last ex. Finn also covered me that other day from my him."

Jay: "Protective and Hot."

Marcy: "Yhup. But-"

Tyra and Marcy: "Still, thick headed."

And so and so forth. The very reason why Tyra and Jay chose Wittier Union High to be they're option is that because, most of the royals are enrolled here. Finn Evans is NOT a royal, but considered as a student in the very school we speak of.

**~OoOoOo~**

**Hey, sorry for the erm. Late update T^T. This chappy is still not yet finished, but I thought of just cutting this one instead (:**

**I'm really trying my best to keep this as interesting as possible, so tell me if I should keep going ;)**

**1 Review=1 inspiration ;))**


	9. Auditions

**Guest 10/30/12 . chapter 7: The time is now ^w^ But there are secretes hidden (:  
****Guest 10/30/12 . chapter 8: Yeah! Vampires are Hawt sdvsdadfgdfv u Finn is sweet TuT**

**Kody the Guard of Flames 10/30/12 . chapter 8: Dun worry, buddy! You'll know NOW here in this chappy xD  
**

**I'm really sorry if you guys think the idea of having Tyra and Jay being here sucks. T^T  
****Play along guys, cuz' there's a thing behind this. But, I'm really really sorry if you guys think that the idea stinks.**

**Votes:**

**Finnceline 15 votes  
****Fiolee 12 votes  
****Fubblegum 7 votes  
****Flinn 6 votes  
****Skarlet 2 votes  
****Sapphin 2 votes**

**This chapter will contain songs and what not, featuring the transferees.  
****This chapter will also contain a little fluff :)**

**Enjoy dudes :) **

**Songs sung:**

**Just So You Know by Jessie Mccartney  
****Happily Ever After Vevo official version by He Is We**

**Look it up in youtube, folks :)**

_**Glee**_

**~OoOoOo~**

Narrator's P.O.V

**The bell soon rang. .** **.**

In the theater a group of students are seen sitting down on the comfy soft chairs. On the stage, some students were there preparing the instruments. In backstage a couple of students were seen individually practicing. Scarlet was motivating a boy; and as well as her friend, Fionna.

"Don't worry, dude you'll be fine!" said Fionna to Kody as she gave him a pat in the back.

"Yeah. We'll be right over by those chairs watching you preform!" added Scarlet.

"I appreciate your support. Thank you." Kody said with a smile on his face. The two girls waved at Kody as they exited the backstage and sat on beside, Lilly on the chairs. On the other side of the back stage Bonnie, Marcy, and Kasu are seen talking to Sapphire.

"Remember to only look at us or to the people whom you feel comfortable with once you start singing. Okay?" said Bonnie to her friend, Sapphire.

"Got it." She replied.

"Look. Sapphy, there's no need to be all nervous and all that. Cuz' I won't make fun of ya. Well at least not NOW-" Marcy said as her words were suddenly interrupted by Bonnie, because of her giving Marcy the elbow. "Wha! Ow! Hey!" She complained.

"What she means is-we are here to support you until the very end." Approved Kasu. Sapphire looked at her three friends with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks." She muttered.

On the chairs three boys are seen. The other one was reading a book, the other was almost falling asleep, and the one in the middle was too about to fall asleep. Before another thought, suddenly Mr. Daniel entered the theater holding a clip board.

"Okay. Kids, let's get this audition started." He said sitting right next to Gumball. Bonnie, Marcy, and Kasu waved at their friend, Sapphire, and sat down on the chairs, sitting right next to Fionna and Scarlet.

"Are the instruments ready?" asked Mr. Daniel to the students who were playing the instruments.

"Yes. Mr. Daniel" the students replied.

Finn poked Lee telling him to stop sleeping. "Dude, auditions are about to start. Wake up, man." Finn whispered.

"Huh? Oh. Right." Lee replied with a yawn. The first student to audition was a guy. The instruments played, and so he sang. Along with the others. There were many students who auditioned but none of them were the ones Mr. Daniel was looking for. Gumball and Mr. Daniel looked at each other poorly.

"And I thought this would have been exiting." Daniel muttered as bluntly as possible.

A boy walked on the stage and held the microphone. It was now he's turn to sing.

"Okay, what's your name?" asked Mr. Daniel.

"It's Kody." The boy replied.

"Okay, Kody. Show us what you've got." Mr. Daniel ordered. Both Scarlet and Fionna gave Kody thumbs ups. Kody simply couldn't help but to just smile it his two corky friends.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me_

_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_

_Lookin' back I realize it was always there_

_Just never spoken_

_I'm waitin' here_

_Been waitin' here_

_Just so you know_

**(Kody gave a glance at Scarlet)**

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

**("I think he's hot." Marceline whispered to Kasu)**

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let em' win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know._

The students gave him a round of applause. Scarlet and Fionna were so proud of Kody, especially Scarlet. She smiled at Kody, and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Kody." Said Mr. Daniel, smiling at him. Kody gave him a warm smile and walked back to the backstage.

"Wat'cha think, Gumball?" asked Daniel to his trusted student.

"I think he's good, we ummm, never had a guy like him here before. Besides Lee, but he is younger than Lee; so I guess this might be interesting." Replied Gumball in a _judgy_ accent.

"I agree. He has _charisma_." Replied Daniel. The next one to audition was Sapphire.

"Hello. Name please?" asked Mr. Daniel.

Sapphire looked at him sweetly. "It's Sapphire Autumns, sir." She answered.

"Okay. Begin, Sapphire." Replied Mr. Daniel. Sapphire was on a standing position, and she began to sing.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it; but the story is mine._

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up, happy?_

**(The moment she sang the word 'HAPPY' she looked at Finn)**

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._

**(Sapphy looks at her friends smiling)**

_Just a boy and a girl gonna to take on the world, and we want to get caught._

_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._

_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

**("I so love her voice." Whispered Bonnie to Marcy and Kasu)**

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Reader of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._

_Whether we whisper or yell._

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory._

_We all have a story to tell._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell._

The students gave out a round of applause. Finn and Lee were holding a paper that had her name on it with a cute werewolf doodle beside her name. Sapphire giggled as she saw this.

"Well, done. Miss Autumns." Said Mr. Daniel smiling.

"Thank you, sir." She replied exiting the stage.

"She has a very good voice, it's a unique one. Although it has a small similarity with Bonnie's." whispered Gumball to Daniel.

"Quite so. But I think she has her one way of singing. There's this technique she uses." Daniel replied.

After a few moment of discussing certain matters, the two judges made up their minds. They planned on posting the results next week, four days before the party.

"Okay so, kids. The rest of the time is yours for free, but please minimize your voices and no going out. I repeat NO GOING OUT of the theatre." Daniel said out of finality. "That means you, Lee. And students who just auditioned, you may now join your other classmates on the seats." He added.

Lee groaned thinking about how boring the rest of the minutes would be. "This stinks." He muttered shifting his eyes while sighing heavily. Meanwhile, on the other group of chairs, another conversation existed; a group consisting of three people, namely, Fionna, Kody and Scarlet.

"I. Have. An. Idea." Said Fionna slowly, which made both her friends look at her awkwardly.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Scarlet.

"I am going to have a Slumber Party, later!"

"A slumber party? But, when?"

"Tonight. I'm gonna invite every girl I know." Fionna said with determination. "Hedge, I'm even going to invite your sister!"

"My what!? Her? O-Ok then. B-But what, what about the tension? The awkwardness? The weirdness? What about that?"

"Who cares!? This would be so AWESOME! I mean, tonight is going to be the very first Friday night of the whole school year!"

Kody furrowed his eye brows, seeing Fionna's endless determination. "Well, I suppose it to be an 'Only Girls allowed' party, right?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, dude." Fionna replied scratching the upper left ear of her rabbit like hat. Scarlet looked at Kody with sympathy.

"It's okay, Kody-kun. We'll see each other again on Monday." She smiled at the boy sweetly all the while letting out a soft giggle. Kody's face began to show a light tint of pink spreading out his cheeks.

"Well uuh. Right." He replied stutteringly.

Fionna noticed Kody's awkward shifting, but chose to ignore it. "Yeah. I'll just slowly creep down and go to my brother for permission." She said with a plain tone. Fionna slowly crept below the red theatric chairs, moving towards her brother. "Psst. Finn?" She whispered.

Finn looked below his seat and saw his little sister hiding beneath. "Fionna? Fionna, what are you doing down there?" He whispered back loudly.

"Finn, I'm planning on putting a slumber party later. Sounds okay to you?"

"A slumber, a slumber party?" Finn whispered quickly with an annoyed tone. "Are you insane?"

"Wha-pffff. Come on, Finn. Please.." She begged holding his hand tightly while she was hiding underneath his seat.

Finn looked at his sister poorly, and sighed. "Fine." He muttered defeated.

"YES!" Yelled Fionna, quickly running back to Scarlet and Kody's area. Finn sighed heavily, and turned his attention to his two friends.

"Guys… I have something to tell you." He began.

Marshall yawned and Gumball took off his glasses. "What?" Both of them replied.

"We uhh can't continue the Friday outing later." Finn said, slouching using his both hands to support his slouched head on his seat.

"WHAT!?" Marshall hissed.

"Come on, It's Fionna. Please, she plans on having a slumber party. And I can't just leave the house, and go somewhere else. I mean someone's got to look out for her, besides Cake and Jake." Finn said pleadingly to his two friends.

Gumball placed his glasses back on. "It's fine for me Finn, not to worry." He said plainly as he continued to read the book he was reading.

Marshall sighed rubbing his lower forehead, with his right hand. "Fine, fine." He said. "Since it was Fionna's idea." He added softly.

"Thank you so much. And now, I have to tell the others…" Finn breathed out running his fingers through his hair.

"Good luck." Lee said shifting as he closed his eyes and took a nap. Finn crept below the seats crawling like spider man, towards the group of Marceline's. He saw empty chairs beside her group right next to Marceline, and quickly sat beside her with no second thoughts. "I have got a question." He abruptly said to the girls, who flinched as they heard his voice.

"Finn? How, how did get there?" Marceline asked.

"Well, I was rather curious." Finn replied averting the ladies' gaze. "Yeah. Uhh, do any of you drink?" He added randomly feeling nervous.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "My. What a question. I most certainly don't but-" She said as her words where suddenly interrupted by Marceline.

"Yeah. Sure, occasionally." She replied glaring at Bonnie. Sapphire scratched her left ear looking at Finn.

"Well, I do but… It has been a while and I'm not extremely sure if I could handle it." She replied unsurely and sadly.

Kasu on the other hand had a pale expression impaled on her face. "Drink?"

"Y-You know what, let's just uuhh restart the whole conversation." Finn suggested biting his lips out of frustration of as to why he just asked the _question_. '_What in the world was I thinking!?_' He thought to himself shuddering at the picture he was mentally painting.

The ladies sat up straight and returned their poises, well, except of course for Marceline. "Finn. Don't be _nervous_, it's just _us_. No need to act all insecure." Marceline said in a sensual voice as she ran her fingers down his cheeks. Making the other girls glare at her for doing so.

Finn gulped, and caught her hand; not looking at her gaze. He settled it down, letting out a heavy sigh. "Well. I actually have something to tell all of you." Marceline blushed at Finn's action, and her tummy fluttered when he spoke. "The Friday get along was cancelled due to an upcoming slumber party that was being held at my house, by Fionna." Finn added quickly with his head down all the while running his fingers through his hair, because of the tension he was feeling.

Marceline was down thinking that they wouldn't have any time to spend together. Even Bonnie, was too down in the dumps; it could have been their actual first time to be together without the help of school. "That's okay, Finn. I'm sure there's a next time." Bonnie hopped in with a sweet smile on her face. "Yeah, that's tote's cool." Marceline muttered.

Finn smiled worriedly at them and stood up walking back to his group. "I'll see you around." He said plainly, as if their conversation had never existed. Placing both hands on his pockets, and throwing away the feelings he just felt. He sat down slouching back to his proper chair, looking at a drooling Marshall. Finn poked his friend accurately until he woke up, whipping the drool off his pale face.

"Geez, what do ya want?" Marshall shot sleepily.

"Nothing. You just seemed so peacefully annoying." Finn teased with a blank expression.

**~OoOoOo~**

After several hours of _Glee_…

"Fionna? What are you doing?" Asked the curious Scarlet who was walking with Kody on the hallway.

"Just texting people. Ya know, the ones I'm gonna invite in my Slumber Party later? Well, it's more of a group message really." Replied Fionna who was rapidly texting on her light blue phone. She was typing a message; a message that said:

_Helooo there! Happy Friday!_

_Guys, later immona have a slumber party down at mah house :D _

_When: Tonight by 7 pm you guys should be there ;)  
__Where: Albert road with a red mail box written Evans on it  
__What: Slumber Party_

_NO PARTY POOPERS. GIRLS ONLY XD _

_Wear your casual jammies and bring yow teddies :3  
__Imma be waiting~_

_-Fionna-_

"That should do it." Fionna said pressing in the send button, sending it to many girls.

"Did you really invite my sister?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, yeah. I like her. She's nice." Replied Fionna not looking at Scarlet's eyes.

"I know but. What about your brother, Finn?" Scarlet questioned in a worried tone. Her stomach fluttered as she said 'Finn's name' out loud.

Fionna didn't reply her question. She simply gave her best friend a shrug. Kody on the other hand didn't feel like joining girly conversations for a while, understanding how girls can be _sometimes_. Fionna's text soon began to spread all throughout the neighborhood. From freshmen to sophomores. Each girl she invited received her text message, Bonnie, Marceline, Sapphire, Kasu, Lilliana, and so on and so forth.

In another hallway of their school another group was walking; it was a group of female sophomores.

"Look, I like totally got a text message from Fionna. Saying that she'd like have a slumber parteh later at her house. Oh mah glob you guys, can you like believe this?" LSP said typing something on her phone.

Bonnie felt a vibrating motion on her pockets. She had a couple of books wrapped around both her hands, so she used her right hand to fish in her pink colored phone from her pockets. "Yes. Indeed." She said reading the message calmly. The next ones were Sapphire, Marceline, and Kasu to receive the text.

"Well'p. Better than nothing." Marceline muttered.

"I suppose I could go." Sapphire.

"How lovely." Kasu.

The message soon scattered to another school. A school of different terms, the very school where Scarlet's sister was currently studying at. This girl's phone vibrated and she picked it up from her desk, reading the text she had just received.

"Oh look, Jane. Fionna just texted me. It says she's having a slumber party later."

"Yeah. She texted me too, dude."

**~OoOoOo~**

**Yeah. Sorry if you think it sucks :( Just tell me guys if I should continue.**

**Again, I'm sorry for everything.**


	10. Slumber Party Panic: The Planning

**Thanks for the Awesome Reviews! It kept me up and going! (Btw, you guys also gave me the will to change writing styles. Thank you so much guys, I love you all *hearts*)**

**Votes:  
**

**Finnceline 16 votes  
****Fiolee 12 votes  
****Fubblegum 7 votes  
****Flinn 6 votes  
****Skarlet 2 votes  
****Sapphin 2 votes**

**********************The song _Misery by Maroon 5_ and _Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae_ is kind of mentioned here :)  
So, if you guys don't know these two songs, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE look it up in Youtube :)**

_**Slumber Party Panic: The Planning**_

* * *

**~OoOoOo~**

The sun was about to set, and all of the students were all coming back to their homes; all but two. Fionna and Finn were still at school. She was at her locker, looking for something.

"Please, Fionna. What on earth are you looking for?" Finn questioned banging his head on the closed locker next to Fionna's, while he was holding a book.

"Where is it…?" She mumbled searching for something in her messy locker. "Aha! There it is!" Fionna yelled grabbing it. What she held on her hand was an old piece of paper that looked used and terribly wrinkled.

"Wh-What is that?" Finn asked with his brows furrowed.

"This, my dear brother, is something that I won't tell you of." She answered walking away towards the main exit door of the campus.

"Guhh, fine. Just hurry up already." Finn muttered holding a book with his right hand and his left scratching the back of his neck. The two made their ways back to Finn's car, and Finn drove off within split seconds. "I felt mosquitoes biting me a while ago. What about you?" He asked Fionna as he drove.

"Nope." She answered distractedly fidgeting with the paper she attained from her locker.

Finn remained silent for the rest of the trip home. They got home when the sun almost went down its hole. He parked the car, and released the keys. Opening the door, and grabbing his and Fionna's things. The two opened their respectful car doors, and Fionna immediately ran inside, as usual. Finn on the other hand, locked the garage and also his car. He sighed remembering the slumber party that would occur mere minutes after the hour. As he made his way inside, he was met by Jake who helped him carry Fionna's bag.

"You okay, bro?" Jake asked his nephew.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's just that, I'm feeling a bit tired. That's all" He replied plainly with a forced smile. Finn walked upstairs naturally running his fingers through his hair and scratching his left ear. '_Great…_' he thought to himself walking up to his room. Finn crashed his heavy body in his wide comfortable black and white bed. He covered his face with the black covered pillow and sighed heavily. A few minutes later, a green little robot jumped on his belly.

"Hello Finn!" Beemo said.

"Oh. Hi there Beemo." Finn replied timidly rubbing Beemo's head gently. Finn decided to get up and take his shirt off. He actually had six pack abs and had muscles spreading throughout his fit body. The shape of his body was never barbaric; it was the all around muscly kind. He had a scar by his upper right chest that looked all healed. Finn then decided to close the door and to remain shirtless for awhile. He felt comfortable having no garments above him; he was alone, except of the fact of Beemo being there.

On the other room, there was Fionna. She had already changed into her light blue bunny covered jammies, and her room was spic and span; all ready for tonight's occasion. The moment she heard the door bell ring, Fionna quickly ran downstairs. She saw Cake opening the door, and gently pushed her. "CAAKE!" She yelped. "What?" Cake retorted. The girl, who was on the door, was her best friend, Scarlet.

"Hey Fi! Cake!" She giggled happily.

"Dude! Umm. Where's your sister?" Fionna asked.

"Oh. She'll be here."

Cake smiled at Scarlet. "Will she be coming with Jane too?" She asked.

"Yeah, she IS her best friend." Scarlet answered smiling and walking into the house. Fionna quickly grabbed her best friend and dragged her upstairs to her room. Cake's brows furrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, where are you two going?" Cake asked.

"Were having a slumber parteh!" Fionna yelled from upstairs. Cake on the other hand was left downstairs staring at the now empty stairs. Jake noticed the commotion and walked to Cake.

"What was that all about?" He asked holding a spatula he used for cooking.

"Neh. I think their havin a slumber party."

"Them only?"

"I have no idea." Cake answered plopping down the sofa eating little chocolate bars.

"Okay…" Jake said awkwardly walking back to the kitchen.

**~OoOoOo~**

Upstairs in Fionna's room, two girls were giggling softly.

"Did I come too early?" Scarlet asked with a giggle.

"No, no. You came at the perfect hour!" Fionna answered grabbing the piece of paper she just got from her locker back at school. "Look." She said showing Scarlet the item. "I wanted to show you this, but only in private, since it looked super creepy." She added.

Scarlet gazed at the paper; it had weird writings imprinted on it. And a few pictures that looked mythical. "What is that?" She said in awe.

"I really don't know, but. I saw it at school this one day near the kindergarten's section." Fionna answered. "Look at this, there's a page number." Fionna added pointing at the number below.

"117…" Scarlet mumbled to her friend. "This is so cool."

After a few minutes, the door bell made out another ring. And another one. (Psst, Marceline's impatient) Fionna and Scarlet ran down stairs giggling like little children. Fionna made her way to the door and opened it. She was met by, eight other girls. Namely, Marceline who was floating impatiently, wearing a grey loose shirt and black shorts, her hair was tied up in pony tail. Bonnie, standing with a sweet smile, wearing a light pink shirt and cotton white shorts, her hair was done in a cute messy bun. Sapphire, who was rubbing her left ear wearing cute brown jammies. Kasu, wearing purple jammies and her hair side pony tailed holding chips. LSP, being her. And three other girls that were standing right next to Sapphire and LSP.

"Guys! You made it!" Fionna jumped with glee looking at the group that was awkwardly silent. "Yeah. I bet you guys don't know, Vanessa, Jane, and Melissa." Fionna coughed. "Vanessa, hi. Jane, you look awesome. Melissa, you look lumpy." Fionna complimented the other three girls. "Guys, Vanessa is Scarlet's older sister. Jane is her best friend. And Melissa is LSP's bff." She added. Vanessa was a fire elemental; she of course knows how to lower down her temperature levels in occasions. Mary Jane, was a water elemental, water princess, she and Vanessa somehow learned to become the best friends. Melissa, the lumper bestie of LSP who studies in Vanessa and Jane's school.

"Hi." The three of them said looking at the other group.

"A pleasure to meet you." Bonnie said reaching out her hand to Vanessa, Jane and Melissa. "My name is Bonnibelle Bubblegum Winters, you may address to me as Bonnie." She said with a warm smile.

"You're the Candy princess right?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled.

Just about when Jane was to freak out excitedly, Marceline cut in. "Yeah, she's the pink princess… And I am Marceline, the Vampire Queen." She said floating with a playful glare. The two girls shuddered looking at the neck bite. And when all were introduced, and when all was settled, the group of girls silently went upstairs; not even mimic was herd. Fionna gulped hoping things wouldn't get too awkward. She led the group to her room, but before she did however, she knocked in Finn's door.

"Dude? I just want you to know that the Slumber Party's happening." She said on the other side of the door. Not wanting to wait for no reply, she opened the door unexpectedly. The girls slowly peeped their heads to at least get a glimpse of Finn's room. Finn was there wearing a plain black top and jammies, sitting on his bed wearing a black colored reading glasses. Beemo was actually playing the song Misery by Maroon 5. Finn looked at the group blankly, until he saw Vanessa. They were all shocked seeing Finn wearing reading glasses like Gumball.

"Finn… Glasses." Fionna whispered pointing at her own eyes giving him the signal that he was wearing them.

"Oh. I uuhh." Finn immediately removed his glasses and cleared his throat. "Uhh. Hi. Have a nice slumber party." He said blushing at the group lightly. Which was very shocking for them. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Fionna shut Finn's door and escorted the girls to her room. Once Finn heard the door shutting in Fionna's room, he quickly ran outside of his room and went downstairs in a flash.

**Finn's P.O.V**

What the fudge just happened? Why was she there? Glob. I rubbed my face with both my hands, thinking of the possibilities that may occur at the next moment. I didn't know what to do. Plus, they just saw me wearing my reading glasses; even Gumball and Lee doesn't know about that! I wouldn't want to look like a nerd. What should I do next? Go back upstairs and hear what they're talking about!?

"NO. I am going out for a drive. Yes. That's it." I said to myself slowly walking upstairs to get my car keys. Why in the world should I even be nervous? Slowly, I walked upstairs back to my room to go get the keys. Walking up there seemed to feel like a lifetime. The moment I got the keys, I knocked gently at Fi's door.

"Fionna? I'm going out for a drive." I muttered as plainly as possible not wanting her to open the door whatsoever. But, I guess I was wrong. The door did open.

"What!? A drive? Can't you at least stay?" She asked.

"But I thought this was a NO BOYS allowed party?" I questioned sarcastically having a small smile grace my face. I could smell the scent of ladies enter my nose as I inhaled, sweetness, mint, cherry, candy, and one particular scent that would always make my day. Her scent. The sweetest I've ever smelled, and I was longing for it; even until this very moment.

"Well, yeah. But okay." Fionna said going back in her room. I couldn't take it anymore. The thoughts of her; the thoughts of _us_. I sighed heavily making my way out of the now, gloomy house. Cake and Jake had already went back to their own rooms and hit the hey. Leaving me, out here to watch over Fionna. Seeing the garage door open, while trying to forget these thoughts within me was a pleasure not to be forgotten. All I was holding was my phone, wallet, and the car keys. I was planning on going to Walmart, and to buy something that could make me feel better.

When I started the engine and placed my things on the other front seat, I then remembered Marceline. Of how she would cheer me up whenever things in my head would go crazy. I mentally sighed remembering her. As I fixed the front mirror of my car, and pressed in the gas; I then remembered Bonnie. The way she smiles at people, her sweet candy scent, and of how cute she looks whenever she would blush. Smiling softly at these thoughts, all the while looking at the gloomy road; the moment I got to Walmart, there seemed to be little cars parked on the lots. I guess only some people go here whenever it's past the hour of eleven. Making my steps in the mart, many items caught my eye, but I never did show even the slightest bit of attention to them. I grabbed a couple of chips, sodas, biscuits, and some chocolate bars to fill up Cake's bowl in the living room. I then walked to the counter; the cashier looked a bit different.

"Good day, sir." He spoke scanning the items.

"It's a bit late for day." I replied with a small chuckle.

"Ahh. Of course." The man said with a little smile on him. That was incredibly weird.

"You new here?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am sir." He answered. I remained silent, but I did give him a smile to reassure that I heard him. I gave him the money and told him to just keep the change, and grabbed the paper bag containing the items I bought. I carried it using my left hand, and my right in my pocket. I soon felt my phone vibrating vigorously inside my pocket, and decided to answer the call.

"What?" I asked.

"Finn, it's me, Lee. Don't get all grumpy. Sorry to call this late."

"No, no. It's fine. But, seriously, what do you want, man?" I questioned leaning on the side of my car.

"Nothing. Where are you?" He said. I knew Lee could sometimes feel lonely, unlike Gumball.

"Actually, I'm at Walmart. By the parking lot." I answered taking a glance at my wrist watch.

"What? Really? Dude, I'm here too!" He said happily. "Wait. Finn? I think I see you, man!" He added.

I looked around, and saw him holding a can of Coke exiting the main exit door of Walmart. I then hung up on the phone, and watched him run to my direction. "Finn!" He yelped as if I didn't notice him. "Boy, am I glad to see you." He added catching his breath from running.

"Yeah," I muttered. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nobody's at home, well, besides Schwable but he can get a little creepy sometimes. I mean, he IS Marcy's pet, not mine." He answered taking a sip of his Coke can. "Besides, mother might call. And if she does, I won't be there to answer the screen." He added. "What did you buy?"

"Neh. I thought about Fionna's Slumber Party, and I thought they might want these." I answered.

"Cool. Can I have some?" He asked grabbing a pack of chips from the bag, that I gave him. "Oh. Shoot. I almost forgot, man!"

"What?"

"Slumber party!" He yelled. "Let's crash it! Let's scare the fudge outta' them," He suggested.

I shifted my eyes and glared at him. "No way, man."

"Come on, dude!" He pleaded. "I mean, this'll be way fun." Marshall added.

"No."

"Why? Is Vanessa there?"

I simply gave him a nod, and looked away. I then fished in a can inside the paper bag, and opened it; taking a sip. "Hmmm,"

"So? So what if she's there? If you won't make a short appearance, that would only prove one thing," Lee retorted as I gave my attention to him. "It means, you still didn't MOVE ON." He added out of finality.

I almost spitted out the Coke in my mouth the moment he finished his words. "What!?" I spat.

Lee gave me a menacing look, crossing his arms. His silence said it all. I opened the door of my car, and got in. "I can't believe you got me to do this." I muttered as he ran in the other side of my car and hopped in.

"YES." He said pumping his fists. I started the engine, and Marshall turned the radio on. Coincidentally, the song playing was Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae. Marshall sang along with the music, while I didn't say a word about it. "_I'mma go 'cuz I got no problem with saayin' goodbye_." He sang the chorus with his voice. Marshall then, lowered the volume and spoke with his normal voice.

"Dude, I really think we should get Gumball to join us." He suggested. "Stop the car." He added.

"What?!" I complained hitting the breaks. "Why stop the car?" I complained.

"Because, we should call Gumball to go here in, Walmart. I mean we wouldn't want to plan things when we get to your house, right?" He answered in a very annoying manner.

"Ugh. Fine," I said defeated while driving back to the parking space.

Marshall picked up my phone and dialed Gumball. "Why'd you use my phone?" I asked him.

"Shush. He won't answer it if it was me." He answered whispering.

"Right," I muttered. Gumball picked up the phone and Lee spoke.

"Pssst. Bubba?" He blurted out creepily.

"Marshall? What do you want? It's late!" He complained with an angry voice, as usual.

"Relaaax. Me and Finn are here at Walmart, just tell us if you don't want to come here-" A beep was heard. "Hellooo?" Marshall asked. "Yheap. He's coming, alright." He said confidently dropping my phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew Gumball was indeed coming, I just wasn't sure if he was going to take his car or not.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I am." He replied shrugging.

"Where's your bike, by the way?"

"Oh. I didn't take it. I floated all the way here." He answered scratching his nose.

I opened my side of the door, and got out. I then leaned on the hood of my car, waiting for Gumball. Marshall followed and leaned at the side of my car. "Don't worry, he'll come." Marshall reassured with a relaxed tone. After a few minutes of waiting, we saw Gumball wearing a pink hoodie; his hands on his pockets walking towards us angrily.

"What?" Lee asked him. Gumball let out a growl and got in the car. "What's his problem?" Lee then asked me. I didn't bother answering his question, and got in the car as well. "Guuh." He muttered getting in the car.

* * *

**Hoow was it? Tell me! :)  
****(This was just a warm up chapter for the _fluff_. If you know what I mean...)  
This was only Slumber Party Panic: The Planning :) The next chapp will contain MAJOR _FLUFF, _which will be entitled as _Slumber Party Panic: Crashing _:)**

**I just couldn't wait to post this one XD  
The other fanfic, _The Tales of Ice _will be surely updated every Fridays (or Frostday *wink*) or Saturdays.**

**Also, maybe by next week, both these fics might have their own cover pages :)**

**One Review=1 Inspiration :)**  
**See ya~**


	11. Slumber Party Panic: Crashing

**OMLG. I'm so sorry. ;_; I bet you guys are really pissed at me. Neh, I don't blame you. I'd probably be hating myself too. **

**Well anyways, the reason of as to why I didn't update for eons was because of stuff. Work here, work there, study here, study there, wtfudge blah blah otl. Don't kill me. I've had several problems with my life. And it made me a bit depressed. It's a good thing my dearest sister, ****AkiraSaphire**** was here. I wouldn't know what to do without her. :') honestly. I love you, Saps :)**

**I swear guys, I'll never ever abandon this beautiful piece huehuehue. And as for the votes, well, Finnceline is getting mighty high. My sincere apologies to all the wonderful readers out there :( I really love you guys. All of your support keeps me going. THANK YOU! *cries* You guys and your reviews are just so AMAZING.**

**There will be LOTS of P.O.V changing here. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm so sorry. And FLUFF. Lemons? Pahaha fartssss sdfghjkkllaa **

**I feel like, I keep forgetting something to type here. **

* * *

**FLT**

**Chapter 11**

**Slumber Party Panic: Crashing**

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

By the time twelve had struck, Fionna suggested for us to watch a scary movie. Right now, we were actually watching _The Rite_; it's known to be the spookiest movie ever made. The room was dark; all of us girls were in the middle of Fionna's room cuddled up with each other. I could feel Bonnie shudder right next to me; she was hugging Marceline, who was biting her nails nervously. LSP on the other hand, actually found a way to let herself fall asleep, along with Kasu and Melissa. Jane was tugging my blanket; she was using it to cover her eyes from the blinding sights of the film. Sapphire, on the other hand went to the bathroom. My sister was sitting right next to Fionna, hugging her tightly as if she was about to fall, but also careful not to burn her with her flames.

I wasn't at all focused in the film; I was daydreaming about him. When I saw him in his room wearing those black reading glasses of his, felt like a slap of memories. The blushing face he made, the moment the other girls saw him wearing it; felt like a butterfly's flutter in my belly, making me giggle. I didn't know if I have actually moved on from him. He was just so, amazing; the way he would make me feel was priceless. Finn could get a bit passionate sometimes, especially if we were alone. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his hair, his sweetness, his touch, his scent, and most of all, his eyes. Sigh; those eyes would always get me. One look from him, and I would melt. I felt my heart sink, the moment I realized that he was never mine to keep. I did break up with him; I needed to do it.

**Finn's P.O.V**

We were driving slowly to our way home; the radio was playing softly all the while. Gumball was yawning, I was a bit irritated, and Lee kept on talking about his brilliant idea filled with improbable deniability.

"And then, me and Finn would scope in and do our bizz. Those dames are probably having 'Truth or Dares' or maybe even 'Pillow Fights' ya know, girly stuff? So, we'll wait for the right moment to strike." Marshall said pumping his fists. Gumball face palmed himself, and leaned on the back seat.

"Well, what if something bad happens. What if this becomes a fail plot. Now what? Huh?" He retorted with a negative tone. I couldn't help but to support Gumball's sentence.

"All aboard the 'Fail Whale'! Toot-toot~!" I added chuckling.

Marshall sighed. "Guys, don't worry, this'll be a success. I swear. I've read fan fictions, and things like these eventually turn out rad." He replied relaxed.

"Yes, but, those were fan fictions. This is reality," Gumball retorted. "Who knows what could occur next?" He kept going. "And, don't you remember Finn's ex is present?"

"I know, Bubba. But, look at it this way, if Finn here, wouldn't make at least a short appearance, then, that would probably mean he's avoiding her. Meaning?" Marshall debated; waiting for Gumball's answer.

"It means, he hasn't moved on yet," Gumball sighed in defeat. "But before we go with this," He added. "Finn? Are you okay with our next action?" He asked me with concern.

Of course, I wasn't totally okay with this, but if I say 'NO' then, they might just think that I haven't moved on yet. So, I might as well just go with it. "Huh? Sure of course." I answered as I drove. Oh boy. I was about to get into a heap of trouble.

"OH YESH!" Lee squealed.

And before we knew it, we had already made our way into my house. As I parked the car in the garage, I noticed the house was a little bit silent. I hoped that the girls were already sleeping.

"Guys, I think Fi and the others are already asleep." I said opening my side of the car.

"Not possible. Those girls are probably just… Watching a scary movie?" Marshall replied. "Now, remember to be super silent. We wouldn't wanna ruin this surprise." He added smirking menacingly.

I'm so dead. But, even though I didn't like where this was going, I just went with it. I was actually laughing silently as the three of us were silently making our way upstairs to my own room.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The three teenagers went to Finn's room carefully and silently. Meanwhile in the other room, the young ladies, were snuggling up to each other watching a film. It's their third movie; first was 'The Last Song', next 'A Walk to Remember' and now filming 'The Rite'. Current time was 12:38 midnight. This slumber party was as hot as fresh hot dogs.

Finn, Gumball, and Lee had made their way into Finn's balcony. On the right of that balcony, was Fionna's. The plan was to jump all the way there.

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna float each one of you towards Fi-fi's balcony," Lee stated cracking his knuckles simultaneously. He was about to grab Finn but, Finn declined the offer.

"Nope." He said jumping his way towards Fionna's open balcony, silently landing perfectly without a crash. Marshall and Gumball gave him silent claps, and Finn bowed as if they were 90's gentlemen.

Marshall went for Bubba, looking at him menacingly. "Come on, baby." He whispered playfully grabbing his pits. Gumball groaned at Lee's chuckles, and finally made it to Finn's side.

"Guy, be quite. Okay?" Lee whispered to the two. He then peeped into the open glass door leading into Fi's room. Only curtains were blocking his view, so he bobbed his head, seeing the girls watching a movie. "Oh, dude. This is PERFECT. They're watching The Rite." He whispered to the other two, silently trying to stop his laughs.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

This was ridiculous. That vampire, and his schemes. Truth to tell, he has got perfect timing, but seriously? Can't he just leave those girls alone, and maybe mind his own business? Nah, what am I saying. Lee is Lee, and no one can ever change him. I gave Finn a signal to enter the scene, and join the 'fun'. Lee was slowly creeping his way towards Fionna's bed furniture, while me and Finn still didn't move position.

"I am NOT moving." Finn whispered altogether scratching the back of his head.

"Go on. I give you my blessing," I replied sarcastically. "Heck, you can even give my sister a big bear hug while you're at it." I added softly chuckling. He smiled at me sickeningly and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude." He said smiling softly as he leaned back arms crossed looking at a certain direction.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Oh gee, this is one spooky movie. We're actually already at the climax of the movie. The demon thing already showed up. My mind was racing, heart pounding, hands sweating, eyes gazing. Glob, this is freaky. I was so scared; I didn't even have the guts to look at my back. I swore, I was feeling something moving behind me.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

After several useless minutes of waiting for proper actions, Marshall finally made his way to Fi's empty bed. He grabbed her blue blanket, and covered it with himself. And I suppose he was trying to be a blue ghost? Genius. Finn then, slowly walked next to him in a jiffy. While I didn't move; my current position was still approximately 180 degrees right leaning against the wall, camouflaging. Finn tried to pull the blanket away from Lee, but Lee wouldn't budge. At the moment, they were currently having a silent and playful game of tug of war. Finn gave up and bluntly let go of the blanket. Lee, thinking he still needed force, pulled with extra effort, therefore allowing gravity to back fire at his actions. He fell right on the spot of the terrified ladies.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_"

Yelled chorus from the top of the girls' lungs. Finn and I bursted out laughing. I then noticed that, Lee fell on top of Fionna. He was actually on top of her; his face was as red as a tomato. Oh glob, how I wished I had a camera right now. Hello YouTube. I saw Sapphire switch on the lights. Finn was laughing his ass off, and so was I. Finn pulled the blanket, and ran out of the room still laughing hysterically; being closely followed by myself.

"D-Dude! Haha!" He said as quick gasps of air came out of his mouth.

"Ahh, poor Marshall!" I replied laughing loudly. "That was lol." But, it was a bit cliché. So, who knew?

We heard Marceline yell out. "MARSHALL, you dumbass!"

"GUMBALL BUBBA WINTERS!" Bonnie.

"Finn! I swear! Urgh!" Fionna.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

She was actually right in front of me. I swallowed hard, as I saw her eyes upon mine. They looked so big, so blue… So pretty, and…. So ANGRY! Ahh! She pushed me off, and fixed her golden blonde hair. I was in deep grim. But, it was really worth it.

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob! I am so so very sorry," I said moving my arms restlessly. My vision was going a blur. The look on her face. It was kinda' cute really, but until I saw Marceline's. Man was she ugly! Her eyes where all red! Haha, that creep. And Bonnie, haha nice try sweety… Wait. She has this awfully sick look on her face. Where did she even get that? Well'p, I knew Finn and Bubba would definitely leave me, so, now or never. I ran out limping, all the way down stairs. The moment I got there, I smacked Finn. He was lying on the carpet floor laughing and Bubba was all over the couch also laughing.

"The look on his face!" Finn teased punching the ground gently.

"I know right!" Gumball joined as he leaned on me, rubbing my already messed up hair. "See? I knew it!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah. Big woop." I replied chuckling a bit.

Finn then got up, and dusted himself gaining his own composure; he walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a couple of ingredients and cooking materials. I sensed he was making Pancakes.

"Dude, what the plum are you up to?" I asked walking beside him.

"Peace offering. Those guys are probably planning some sort of revenge mechanism at us… Or just to me." He replied casually. "But, still so worth it." He added pinching my nose with flour.

"Right. I'll help," I happily said. But, before I washed my hands, I called Gumball to help us, knowing he had 'baking powers'. "Hey Boobs! You help me, and Finn, make Peace offering to Martians! NOW!" I called.

"Ugh. Fine." I heard him say.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

"I can't believe them!" Said Fionna for the tenth time.

"I know! How dare they do _that_. The movie was so good." Marceline joined.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm sure they were just having a little fun. That's all." Bonnie retorted a bit calm than before. I was a sort of bummed about it, but, it doesn't really matter; so, no harm done for me, really. Vanessa didn't seem to mind, she was just sitting down on the floor, pretty laid back, reading a magazine. I sat beside her, hoping for a conversation.

"Hey." I began.

"Those guys never change," She sighed almost happy flipping the page.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Yeah, even though I've only met them now, I really can tell." Sapphire replied with her fading British accent. The slang American terms and ways really influenced her a lot. She leaned closer, and looked at me directly in my averted eyes, and whispered. "Why did you break up with him?" A menacing smile gracing her playful face.

I shuddered as I felt her warm breath on my ear. My flames got even warmer when I heard her speak. "My dear, Sapphire. That would be, because I no longer have feelings for him." Liar.

"Okay?" She said backing-off. Jane joined as and sat next to me.

"Hey, Vanilla." She said.

I smiled at her, and continued to read the magazine. It was the hot guy magazine that I found lying around Fi's room. I could still hear those other group of girls talking about 'revenge' or whatever it is they speak of. My sister, Kasu, Melissa, and her friend already gave up and hit the hay. So, there where, six girls left active.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

They won't stop talking about their plot of revenge against Finn and his friends. Speaking of which, he really looked a bit different a while ago. He's hair was a bit fussed up, and he looked a bit at home. But hey, even though we've known each other back then, doesn't mean I actually see him all the time. I really like this side of him. Mischievous yet appealing at the same time. Ugh. What am I saying? Great. Now I'm thinking about him again. I just can't seem to help it. My daze wore off when I saw Fionna, and heard her still talking. Too bad, Kasu my dear, already fell asleep.

"…They even grabbed my blanket, for Pete's sakes!" She yelled.

And with that, a knock was heard on her door.

"I'll get it." I said plainly volunteering to open it.

I turned the knob clockwise, and who I saw was the last person I'd expect to see standing in front of me.

"Uh, Finn…" I said gazing on him. He seemed to be holding stacks of pancakes with blueberry on the top and sides. His hair was all messily mussed with flour on it; flour on his nose, cheeks, a little bit on his clothes and on his muscular arms.

"Hi." He replied cheekily trying to keep his laughs in. And on the corner of my eye, I saw Marshall and Gumball giggling like little children hiding from their worried mother. I was speechless, what was this all about. I furrowed my brows, and eyed him. Trying not to show any flirty actions. "Peace offering." He said to me with a genuinely cheeky grin.

"Sure, come on in." I gestured as sweetly as possible.

He came in, and saw Fionna who had flames on her eyeballs.

"What the fleabags?" She growled.

"Yeah, breakfast at midnight." Finn answered placing the plates with pancakes down. They looked really delicious. I never knew he actually cooked. After that, he sat down with us, and Marceline closed the door. Finn looked back, and gave her a 'what the heck' look. "So, does this mean we're even?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe," Fi answered coyly eating a piece of pancake.

"Homemade," Said Finn smiling warmly. But, there was something about him that seemed a bit different. He was acting something out of his characteristic mien. Was he flirting? I never did see him flirt before. I never had the luck to.

Marceline was grinning beside him, looking all love struck. I could have sworn she was looking down at his lips. I averted my gaze, and looked around the room seeing Vanessa covering her face with that magazine she was reading. Her friend Jane was laughing lightly, and as well as Sapphire. What was that all about? I sighed thinking, that there were really a lot of girls after his heart. So, maybe I don't have a chance against him. He's out of my league. Marceline on the other hand, almost knew everything about him. I guess that's like seven points for her, and none for me.

"Well, how was it?" Finn asked. I shook my head as my daze wore off hearing his deep silky voice. Fionna didn't answer him. She just kept munching a pancake down. Finn grabbed a plate of it, and stood up. Where was he going? He walked to my direction, and sat right next to me. I felt really nervous. Glob, I was frozen! I couldn't move. He stared at me, and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

Okay. Now, what? Umm, should I say HI back? "Hey." Try to keep things cool, Bonnie.

"You're really quite back here," He said scooting closer.

Omg. "I-I was just thinking about the movie a while ago." I said barely breathing.

"Hope it didn't scare you that much," He chuckled.

Was he messing with me? Oh Finn. But, one thing's for sure he surely isn't flirting with me. He would never do that. "It did, kinda'." I muttered plainly, not getting my hopes up to high allowing little strands of my own hair to fall gently to my face.

"Really? Well, it scares me too. The first time I saw it, it made me want to hug someone so bad." He replied leaning closer, stroking my hair as gently as he could. That was very smooth of him. Realization hit me, making me blush pink.

"Really?" I said leaning closer as well. There are these butterflies flying around my stomach. Oh dear. I couldn't understand why, I was barely breathing.

"Really." He whispered. "Yeah, well. I've got pancakes; hope it'd make you feel better." He smiled warmly. "Open up." He added. And as he was about to feed me that delicious piece of homemade pancake on a fork, Marceline cut in.

"Hey weenies," She blurted. Making me and Finn move away from each other. Thanks a lot, Marceline.

"Marcy." Finn said.

"Hey." I added.

"Watcha' guys doin?" She asked smiling coyly, sitting between us. Woopie.

"I was feeding her my pancakes," Finn said seriously but also with a hint of humor. I giggled, while Marcy glared at me.

"Yeah? Well, I could use a pancake feeder too." She replied chuckling.

Finn rolled his eyes, and gave her the plate of pancakes he was just holding. "Hmm. I gotta go, Lee and Bubba might say it's unfair for me being here." He said sarcastically as he stood up. I felt my heart sink lightly as he stood away from my presence. It was like I wanted him near. I am so possessive right now. The next thing I knew, Finn was right in front of me waving his hand on my face. "Bonnie? Hey, earth to Arrow~" He said as I shook of my daze again.

Why in the world would he call me arrow?

"Arrow?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, and standing up as well.

"Yeah, well, Kasu calls you Bow, so I'm gonna call you Arrow." He grinned.

"Fine." I replied rolling my eyes with a smile while crossing my arms.

"So, I'll see you around, Arrow." Just watching him walk away, was the sexiest thing ever. He placed his left hand in his pocket and his right rubbing the back part of his neck. I sighed happily just looking at him.

"Yeah, bye." Oh my gosh, was that a cute nickname? Well, it wasn't all cute, but at least I have one. I laughed lightly at these thoughts, and looked at Marceline who was clapping silently at me. I just rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "Whatever." I said softly.

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

And there he is. The man of the hour. Pff, he's been in there for a while now. Glob knows what he's been doing. I bet you guys haven't seen that guy flirt before have you? Well, let's just say, he knows what he's doing. But, don't worry, I'm more of an ass than him. But hey, don't get me wrong, I admit that I can be flirty sometimes and just dump a girl just like that, but with him. Well'p he's practically more smooth than I am. I'm a lady killer, yes. A fart. An ass. Whatever. Sometimes I might just be doing it to just take the fun out of it, know what I'm saying? But I swear, I'm not doing that to Fionna. Never. And plus, Finn might bury me alive, Jake may cook my skin, and Cake might hang me while I sleep. So, I'm making a royal promise to you guys. I, the one and only awesome Vampire King, royal promises, that I'm not gonna screw things up this time.

"Ahh, Finn my man." I said casually, slinging my arm all the way to his left shoulder.

"Mission accomplished, sir." He replied chuckling at me and Gumball.

"And exactly how long have you been talking to my sister? Hmm?" Gumball muttered as if he knew everything.

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned. Although, I'm sure, he already knew what Gummy here was blabbering about.

"Aaarrow~" I teased leaning back.

"I just talked to her. What could possibly be wrong with that?" He replied furrowing his brows. Hm, well, he IS entirely different whenever it came to the serious thing. Like, Vanessa, well'p he sort of stopped hanging out with us that much; he was always busy buying stuff for her, yeah, you get it, he's like a perfect guy. And that's why I hang out with him. Hoping that maybe, just maybe I can be like him.

"Nothing is wrong with that-" Gumball added.

"Yeah, except for the fact that—she might-get her hopes up-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Gummy here gave me the elbow. Ouch.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." He blurted ending the conversation. Finn chuckled a bit.

"Guys, I'm not playing games here," Finn uttered following Gumball downstairs.

"Who ever said you were?" I replied messing up his hair playfully.

"Finn, I'm only gonna ask you this once," Gummy started as he sat down on the coach. "Or a couple of times. But, this'll be the first." He added. I can sense that this was something serious. He's always serious anyways.

"Lay it on me," Finn replied leaning back on the sofa. While I grabbed a soda from that paper bag thingy.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I leaned back, waiting for Gumball's question.

"Do you like Bonnie?" He blurted. Marshall dropped his can, and I nearly fell off the sofa.

"Like?" I questioned. Do I like Bonnie? Do I? She's nice, but I don't know. I've only saw her as a sweet friend that I can trust. Well, maybe, when I was in grade school. The first time I saw her.

* * *

_**Flashback… In narrator's P.O.V.**_

"_Yo Finn!" Called the young looking Marshall holding a ball from a certain distaince. He was currently standing on Finn's door with a young Gumball wearing round glasses. Finn on the other hand was walking on the sidewalk towards them. Wearing a blue shirt with a white bear hoodie, although he didn't wear the hoodie, he just let it flow. If you know what I mean. _

_He was on a hurry to walk towards his best friends. They were having a video game play date. "Yeah, I'm comin-" The young lad couldn't finish his words, for he bumped on a girl as same as his age. They both fell on the floor head first. The girl was lightly pink, with her hair short. Finn stood up first, and gave her a hand. "I'm so sorry," Finn muttered helping her up. She took his hand, and was as close to him as can be. Her face lightly turning more pink, matching the shade of her hair._

"_No, umm, it was utterly my m-mistake, I was umm preoccupied on how the pavements—they sort of sparkle. I was just…" Her gaze all around him._

"_Yeah, well, I think they're really cool," Finn replied. He too was gazing at her, blushing lightly. "Umm, Hi, I'm Finn." He said holding out his hand._

"_Oh, my name is Bonnie," She replied shaking his hand. "A pleasure, Finn." She added smiling sweetly with a blush._

_Marshall sighed and lightly punched Gumball whispering, "I told you not to bring her." He said. _

"_Well, she was just clingy, and plus, pep butt told me I should. She WAS on her way home anyway." He retorted. The two were having a conversation from a distance._

"_Yeah, well, now look, your sister just bumped over to Finn. How'd ya expect us to continue Assassin's creed now!?" He loudly whispered back to him. Gumball just shrugged as fixed his glasses._

_Finn smiled at her warmly. "Okay, so umm, where were you heading?" He asked hoping to make the conversation with her last a while._

"_I was just going home, really. You?" She replied too hoping for a longer moment with him._

"_Home," Finn said gesturing to Marshall and Gumball on his front door._

"_Oh, so you were with them?" She said fixing her hair, leaning closer._

"_Yeah, they're my best bros," He answered._

"_I'm Gumball's sister," Bonnie said happily._

"Really? That's great! So, that means you go to my school to?" Finn asked excitedly.

"_Yeah, I'm going to transfer there actually," She replied smiling wide. She felt giddy all of a sudden._

"_Cool. I'll see you there, then." Finn said ending the convo._

"_Yeah, that would be super great." Bonnie muttered almost happily sighing. _

_Finn smiled warmly at her, and continued his walk towards his designated destination._

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

**~OoOoOo~**

**Guys! I know this wasn't an all good chapter. And for that, I am terribly sorry. *sobs***

**This one contained, Fiolee, Fubblegum, a little bit Finnceline, and a dash of Finn and Vanessa. :)**

**Vanessa is like the teenage version of the lovely and cute Flame Princess. As you can see, she and Finn indeed had a past, or call it what you may, a **_**thing**_** back then. If I have time, I might just draw her for you guys to clarify what I'm trying to say here.**

**Next up, MORE FLUFF. ROMANCE. FLIRTING SESSIONS. **

**I will update next week. And I already updated 'Tales of Ice'. If you are looking for FINNCELINE and FUBBLEGUM, read Tales of Ice. It's like those two girls are having a compete for Finn's heart. :D**

**1 review=1 inspiration~ mwuah~**

**I still feel like I forgot to type something XD**


End file.
